Tu Novio por 10 000 dolares
by sakura-chan95
Summary: Los padres de Sakura le obligan a tener un prometido , ella se ve presionada y contrata a sasuke por medio de naruto ,y Sakura le pagara 10 000 dolares solo por 1 mes o 2ya que ella se ira de viaje ,Itachi vendra de USA y se metera entre ellos?SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwaaaaaaaaa!! Este es mi primer fic SS y espero que les guste!! *0* leanloo por favor , onegaiii!! *0*!!

Los personajes de naruto **no **son mios ( Sasuke creo k si xD) **son de **Kishimoto-sama *0*

Tu novio por 10 000 dolares – conversación

"Tu novio por 10 000 dolares" – pensamiento

( tu novio por 10 000 dolares) - yo

-------------------------------- - cambio de escena creo xD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TU NOVIO POR 10 000 DOLARES**

**CAPI I : EN QUE PIENSAS NARUTO?**

Soy Sakura Haruno , una chica pelirrosa con ojos verdes, conocida como la flor de Konoha , tengo varios chicos alocados por mi pero ninguno NINGUNO me interesa ni me llama la atención , asi me olvide xD habran escuchado de los Haruno no? ( pues Noo xD) los Haruno somos unas de las familias mas adineradas de Konoha ya que tenemos varias empresas y de las mejores eh! .

Ahora saben el problemas de ser una chica rica? Pues que me obliguen a conseguir un novio! , solo tengo 17 años y mis padres quieren que tenga un NOVIO ya! Para que me case a los 20 0 22 años u-uU y pu-pues yo no tengo novio ¬///¬ y lo me he enamorado y lo mas HORRIBLE ES que si no tengo un "prometido" me lo ELIGEN O,O! si elegir como si fuera una nena por Dios!! E imaginense ya estan buscandole a mi prometido y hay miles que se han ofrecido solo por que tengo una bonita cara y un cuerpo bien bien formado y deseado por todos los chicos , es que ellos son unos perverts -.-

Y no saben como me siento , es … -

Toc Toc Toc Toc xD – interrumpiendo a Sakura

-¿Quién es?- " ahora quien me interrumpe cuando ando escribiendo el mi diario"

- Soy yo señorita , Aiko-chan vine para avisarle que sus padres le llaman para almorzar en familia con su permiso – retirandose hacia la cocina

Ok ok ya bajo gracias Aiko – se levanto de la cama y bajo a almorzar a la gran mesa Haruno

-Mama , Papa ya aquí estoy , que quieren decirme? – sentandose la pelirrosa en la mesa

- Mira Hija por favor quiero que ya tengas o elijas tu a tu prometido con quien pasaras el resto de tu vida-

-" que feo suena el RESTO DE MI VIDA U.U , " resto de mi vida suena escalofriante T0T!!"- pero dalee! Mama ya te dije! Que no quiero un novio y aun soy joven!

- Si lo sabemos pero es necesario , es por el bien de la empresa , entiendes hija- con voz autoritaria el sr Haruno

- Es que NO! NOO PAPA YO no me caso ni tengo novio y punto! Acaso yo no puedo ser capaz de manejar la empresa??

Si me conoces , sabes que yo no me intereso en tener novio no soy asi -.-

- Lo siento , Sakura si o si te casas con UN NOVIO…- la madre de haruno cerrando los ojos

Hmp , me retiro , gracias por la comida con su permiso me voy a casa de naruto-onnichan - .-

-Hija piensalo por favor…-

Hai Haii aunque ya sabes mi pocision- salio de la mesa y dirigiendose a la puerta para ir a la casa de su hermanito

-------------------------------------

CON NARUTO

-Mama ahora viene Sakura-chan a la casa y pues vamos a estar viendo tele ya sabes anda algo molesta por que tiene que tener un novio obligatoriamente xD – acompañado de una sonrisa al estilo del mismo rubio

- Claro hijo sabes que Sakura es bienvenida a la casa cuando guste-

Levantandose de la mesa la señora Kamikaze :3

-Naruto-san me llama el joven (y guapo) Sasuke uchiha . - lo decia emocionada , si es que Sasuke era popular entre las chicas y hasta de la sirvientas

-Oki More-chan gracias n.n- se paro y se dirigio al telefono que hacia ring ring XD ( efectos de sonido xD)

-Alo? SasukeTeme? Que pasa , que hay?-

- hmp solo viene para pedirte un ayuda –

- que pasa SasuTeme ijj-

- Bueno es que necesito un trabajo mi mama esta enferma y esta fuera de Konoha y necesito comprar y mandarles las pastillas que estan carisimas , necesito unos 10 000 millones-

- Bueno Sasuke para ti conseguir dinero seria facil o sea teme eres un sex-simbol se Konoha si quieres un trabajo pues te ofrecen a montones , como modelo , saldras en la revista "play boys" de los hombres mas sexys de Konoha o mejor en una de las revistas de modelos mas sexys del MUNDO o a lo mejor..-

-BASTA BAKA- interrumpiendo a Naruto "Para que te pedi ayuda "- bueno me avisas si puedes conseguir un trabajo HONROSO para mi – si con el mismo ego estilo Uchiha

Si los Uchihas conocido por que casda uno de los miembros de la familia siempre son sexys desde el padre hasta los hijos , conocida como la familia deseada por cualquier fan gif O TODAS las chicas de Konoha cofcofocofocof corrección CASI todas chicas.

Bueno Teme de ahí hablamos oki? – voy a tener visita

DING DONG DING DONG (efectos de timbre)

" Oh es Sakura-chan"- ya adios teme-

-hmp adios-

-Mejor me apuro y abro la puerta a Saku-chan-

-------------------------------

CON SAKURA

Holaa naruto-onnichan – beso en la mejillas – ESOT FELIZ DE VERTE!

- Saku-chiiann! Hola! pasa! Y como estas Sakura-neechan?

- Pues MAL!! Me andan presionando por tener un novio y lo peor si no lo hago me lo buscan o.o! el "prometido" hmp.!

- ains Sakura van a venir muchos prometidos sobre todo eres la flor de Konoha la hermosa flor- n.n

- No es para tanto naruto , siempre me sacas una sonrisilla ^^ gracias-

De nada Saku-chan , eres mi amiga hermana no? Ven vamos a ver tele ¡ - Fueron y se sentaron el el sofa , rieron por cada chiste de la loca película que veian xD , eran como hermanitos se querian un monton , aunque al principio naruto pensó estar enamorado de sakura pero se dio cuenta que no es asi solo que la queria como una amiga hasta como hermanita

-Oye naruto , que arias en mi lugar? O sea te casarias con un extraño?-

- Bueno puede ser si es lindo y precioso si xD ya sabes tengo que pasar mi vida con alguien tan guay como yoo! – rieron a carcajadas los dos

Ayy naruto pagaria 10 000 dolares por quien quisiera ser mi novio de mentira…- echandose en el sofa

"_Ayy naruto pagaria 10 000 dolares por quien quisiera ser mi novio de mentira" " necesito comprar y mandarles las pastillas que estan carisimas , necesito unos 10 000 millones" –TEME!_ Sasuke..!

Sakura yo se quien puede ser tu novio de mentira – con la cara picara del rubio xD

Agarro el celular marcando el numero del Uchiha

- Quien Naruto?? Naruto a quien llamas??? , narutooo!! Que hacess??

- alo alo? Sa-Su-ke – mirando a Sakura acompañado de un gran sonrisa

- Sa-Sasuke Uchiha????Nanii??

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A ki termina el capi 1!! Espero que le gustee! Gomen por los errores T0T!! dejenme coments por fis! Y saco el segundo capi :3!! Plis *0*

SS (SasuSaku) & IS( ItaSaku) pronto n.u


	2. Mi novio: Sasuke Uchiha?

Espero que les guste este capi 2 n.n

Nyuuu onegaiii poganle coments T0T xime xime les quiero mucho T0T no sean malitos si? T0T

Bueno Sasuke tiene 18 años y sakura 17!! No se olviden nyooo

Leanlo espero ESPERO que les guste

Ustedes son los que me inspiran *0*!!

Ufff esto me salio casi 10 paginas en work esta con inspiración espero que les gustee!! :3!!!

Inner : que tal si ya le seguimos con el fic?

Xime : hmp no me mandas ¬¬

Inner : no le pongas larga solo ya deja leer ¬¬

Xime : vale ¬¬

Inner: espero que ayas puesto el final SasuInner no? ¬///¬

Xime : es SasuSaku no SasuInner asi que pierdete -.-

Inner : uhmmm ¬¬

Sasuke te amo – conversación

"Sasuke te amo" – pensamiento

(Sasuke te amo) – inner y yo ¬¬

------------------- - cambio :3

**CAPITULO II:MI NOVIO : SASUKE UCHIHA? **

Si alo? -dijo algo dudoso –que pasa Naruto?

Hola teme pues te acuerdas que me dijistes del trabajo pues encontre uno perfecto para ti ,vas a ganar 10 000 dolares solo por algo muy facil-

- Que tengo que hacer? – -.-

- Ser un novio de mentiras ijij-

- Nanii?? Que trabajo es eso Dobe?? ¬¬ Y de quienn?? – con curiosidad , por que no iba ser el novio de una fea no?

- Pues si quieres verla ,ven a mi casa , ella esta aqui

- hmp molesto ok voy para alla- " que trabajo me ha conseguido el dobe , bueno aunque sea gano bien no?" pensaba el Uchiha menor

------------------------------------------------------------------------------CON SAKURA

Naruto te pasastes!! Uchiha?? Como se te metio la loca idea? Explicame?

Veras Sasuke necesita el dinero para comprar medicinas y enviarlas a su mama que esta en USA como sabes tu! Cuando el se fue y ademas…

Pero naruto… - la pelirrosa puso cara una cara de tristeza

Sakura-chan lo se pero eso es pasado , aun no puedes estar ligada al …

Tu no entiendes aun naruto...el ha cambiado …no es el

_No es el mismo.._

--------------------------FLASH BACK----------------------------------

_-Nee!! Naruto-kun esperame no quiero estar sola!!-_

_- Lo siento sakura-chian pero voy a jugar futbol , y pues sos una niña , gomennasai sakura_

_- Naruto-onnichan… u.u vale anda a jugar yo vere que hago ^^._

_- oki Sakura-chan de ahi te busco eh no te pierdas n.n_

_- si estare cerca… - Sakura retirandose hacia una de las bancas_

_uhmm me siento aquii! _

_Sakura cerro los ojos , se sentia una buena brisa , era tan agradable , sus cabellera se movia con el compas del viento haciendo que se le viera hermosa_

_Uhmm que buena brisa , bueno ahora a pensar que hare sola ¿_

_Sakura escucho en un grupo de Ino que habia una laguna muy hermosa , la conocian como la laguna alegre xD por que el mismo nombre lo dice hacia sentir bien a las personas que se sentaban en las orillas , pero ese lugar quedaba lejos de lo que tenia permitido Sakura ir , pero Igualmente Sakura se dirigio alli – bueno que puedo perder? No conosco esa laguna y ando sola , la laguna me hara buena compañía n.n-_

_Al entrar por el Bosque Sakura no sabia bien la ruta asi que tomo cualquiera , pero eso hizo que se perdiera entre los arboles y no sabia donde estaba "ohh Dios donde estoy" daba vueltas por varios lados , acelero el paso haciendo que corriera y se cayo por un tronco que choco con su pie-_

_naruto-onnichan venn me duele , ay alguien que me ayudee?? Por favor responda! Hay alguien?? Me caiii y me duele muchoo ayudenme_

_Sintio que alguien aparecia por uno de los arbusto su pelo era color negro azabache , aunque al principio penso que era naruto y no era el – Naruto-onnichan??-con una cara alegre la pelirrosa- _

_-ay alguien aquii? Quien es?-pregunto el misterioso niño_

_Si era el niño Sasuke Uchiha , uno de los niños de quien las niñas perseguia por ser "lindo" Sakura no lo podia creer ese niño habia venido a su ayuda? La pequeña pelirrosa se sintio aliviada por que estaba el , estaria peor si no venia nadie en su ayuda , pero lo mejor de todo que era el! Sasuke-kun!! Si esa niña tambien andaba enamorada de Sasuke aunque no le hablara , solo lo contemplaba , ella era muy timida para decirle "Sasuke me gustas" ella le bastaba solo con mirarle , admirarle con eso y nada mas , se sentia alegre , aunque el no le toma mucha importancia a las niñas _

_-S-Si Aquí o////o-_

_- quien eres niña? Como llegaste aquí?-_

_- soy Sakura y pues me perdi estuve buscando la laguna alegre y no sabia donde quedaba…. gomennasai … U.U siempre hago las cosas mal….._

_- no te preocupes yo te puedo llevar ahí , yo tambien voy para alla la laguna alegre es uno de mis lugares favoritos-_

_- Sii gracias eh lo siento por las molestias Sasuke-kun_

_- eh? Me conoces sakura n.n_

_- eh o///o pues si eres Sa-Sasuke U-Uchiha , las niñas para hablando de ti a cada rato u///u_

_- UHMM?de mi? Las niñas y que dicen de mi O.o?_

_- Qu-e pues q-ue eres … uhmm o////o que tu eres como su…. Ya sabes principe u////u _

_- pri-principe?? Y tu….?_

_- ahh no yo n-no.. s-si…. espera u.u yo no no hablo eso solo lo escuche lo-lo siento u.u _

_- eh No te precupes Solo te iba a decir que si tu lo escuchas no le tomes mucha importancia , principa suena como "soñado" Solo soy sasuke nada mas que sasuke para ellas y para ti tambien n.n -_

_Pa-para mi tambien? o//////o oh vale sasuke-san- _

_-Mira ya llegamos al lago quieres ir por otra parte o quieres ir conmigo?_

_-Contigo? Al lago?? "juntos" uhmm claro si no es mucha molestia u///u-_

_- Claro n.n ven _

_Agarro la mano de Sakura , cosa que la pequeña se puso roja y tartamudeaba tal como Hinata ,estaba nerviosa paracia un "cita"estaban "ellos dos" "Solos" en un lago hermoso ._

_Si parecia un sueño para la pequeña Sakura , esto no lo olvidaria nunca…_

_Ven Sakuraa! Agarremos esta piedras! Y tiremoslo en el lago_

_Sii!- se sentaron y cogieron unas piedras y empezaron a tirarlas escuchando el ruido que causaba al brotar en el agua , se sentian tan bien juntos _

_Sasuke dejo de tirar piedras se alzo al basta del pantalón y camino hacia el rio.._

_- Sasuke-kun que haces?o//o-_

_- Ven Sakura vamos! A mojarnos ^^-_

_- haiii!!! ^////^_

_Mojaron sus pies se sentia tan calido estar en el lago , Sasuke empezo a jugar tirandole agua a Sakura y viceversa era como si ellos estuvieran gustandose o algo asii – Sakura ven aquii!! Te mojare! – Iiiee!! Sasuke-kun no me atrapara!! – Si lo hare sakura!_

_Jajajaja! Los dos rieron mucho, se estaban divirtiendo era la primera vez que Sasuke hablaba con una chica…._

_Pero no era una simple chica … era Sakura Haruno…_

_- Bueno Sakura ya nos tenemos que ir , se hace tarde-_

_- hai Sasuke-kun ^^-_

_Salieron del lago y se dirigieron donde la banca que estaba Sakura en el principio…- Sasuke-kun te vere de nuevo?^^??_

_-pues no lo se , pero si te encuentro te dire que me acompañes de nuevo vale sakura-chan?^^_

_- Hai Sasuke-kun n.n-_

_- Bueno Sakura me voy , tu te quedas a qui o.O?_

_- Voy a buscar a naruto-onnichan n.n_

_- Vale Sakura aquí te dejo adios sakura-chan!_

_- Adios nOn_

_Sasuke se fue por el parque de konoha yendo por el camino principal , Sakura fue a buscar a naruto en el patio donde terminaba de jugar partido_

_-Sakura-chiann aquí estas n.n vamos a tu casa te dejare , y dime que hicistes mientras no estaba? –_

_- Poniendose roja- ppues es nada , solo fui con ……- o//////o_

_- Sakura con quien???- preguntaba curiosamente_

_- pues con sasuke-san o///o al lago_

_- me alegra que te hayas divertido sakura "junto" a SA-SU-KE IJJIJ_

_- naruto-onnichan!!! o////o!!!!_

_--------------------------FIN DE FLASH BACK--------------------------_

_-Naruto a veces deseo ser niña de nuevo .. volver a esos tiempos .. tan hermosos…. _

_- Sakura-chian…._

_- Sasuke cambio conmigo al pasar el tiempo….. no era el mismo que conoci de niña , nunca mas nos vimos- su voz se quebrantaba mas – el primer amor no se olvida Naruto- si Sakura ya estaba llorando , lloraba por Sasuke Uchiha , su primer amor el que le enseño el lago Alegre.. ella no podia olvidarlo … los momentos mas lindos …. Comos los malos……_

_-----------------------------FLASK BACK 2-----------------------------_

_Sakura tenia sus 9 años y estaba en el colegio de Konoha en el en el mismo salon que Sasuke-kun_

"_Hablare hoy a Sasuke-kun"- konichiwaa Sasuke-kun tu.- hmp adios "niña"- Dejando a Sakura con la boca abierta no podia pensar que Sasuke le callo LE CALLO_

_Salio del salon apenada , era una tonta Sasuke hablarle era como hablar a una piedra_

_-Voy a intentarlo de nuevo…-_

_------EN EL ALMUERZO------_

_Olaa! Sasuke-kun! Puedo yo..-_

_No tengo tiempo lo siento – sacando su comida y yendo a otro lado – adios-_

_-OHH Sakura SASUKE TE DIJO ADIOS!! ADIOS OHHH SAKURA ERES UNA AFORTUNADA TE DIJO ADIOS!! – desmayandose la niña amiga de sakura _

_- jejej ^^UU-"Se mueren solo por que me dijo adios , creo que exageran un poco"o,oU Lo intentare en la salida y le hablare sobre el dia que hablamos en el lago!! Sii^///^ asi sera!_

_Sakura no sabia que no iba a encontrar a su adorable Sasuke-kun de nuevo….._

_Sasuke-kun!! __Sasuke-kunnn??!!!!!! Ettoo…han visto a sasuke-san?_

_Preguntan__dole a los chicos_

_Pues no tuvo que salir temprano es que se va sakura… se va a USA._

_Que? Nanii? Se va mi… sasuke-kun?- tiro su mochila y fue corriendo en la salida de Konoha a ver si sasuke aun estaba pero no…_

_Si Sasuke se fue…._

_SASUKE-KUNNNNNNN-se tiro al suelo llorando amargamente_

_Solo me dijistes"adios"- Sasuke-kunn- parandose y limpiandose las lagrimas_

"_No volvere a enamorarme de nadie , tengo que olvidarte sasuke-kun" "me duele mucho , ademas tu ya eres aquel Sasuke-kun que conoci""por que?? Porque fuiste diferente conmigo...."_

_Sasuke!!! No te vallas por favor!!! No no lo hagas eres la persona mas importante para mii! No lo hagas por favor….!!_

"_Sasuke ya se fue"_

_Arigatou….. – se esucho una voz muy suave…_

_Sakura abriendo los ojos como platos voltio… - Sa-sasuke-kun??? _

_Al voltear no habia nadie…aunque hubiese escuchado la voz de sasuke el no estaba ahii , pero para la joven parecia que si , pero solo era una…_

_- Solo fue una imaginación…. Adios sasuke…-_

_------------------------------FIN DE FLASK BACK 2--------------------_

Si Sakura se entero que Sasuke habia regresado a Konoha el año pasado y que estudiaba en otra preparatoria solo para hombres con naruto aunque se hizo que no le llamo la atención , se puso feliz dentro de ella cosa que naruto lo sabia , sabia que ella sentia algo aun por el… y por eso tuvo que decirle que el habia vuelto a Kohoha…

- Yo narutoo.. ya no pienso en el , es pasado si si! Tienes razon...-

- Bueno Sakura-chan espero que te sientas bien , por que si no quieres que Sasuke sea tu novio de mentiras mejor…

- no te preocupes naruto , yo podre con Sasuke yo ya casi lo olvide por completo asi que no sera problema para mi – limpiandose las lagrimas

- " Eso no es lo que parece Sakura-chan…"

-Ding Dong –(efectos de sonido de timbre XD)

Sakura-chan llego Sasuke…. - se paro y fue a abrirle la puerta a su amigo el Uchiha

"Oh Dios llego""no te pongas nerviosa sakura"

"_tranquila"_

"_tranquila"_

"_tranquila"_

"_tranquila"_

"_Si vino tu primer amor a ser tu novio de mentiras y me quedare tranquila??- sarcasmo .-.-uuu"_

------ INTERVIENE INNER DE SAKU

_- Si tranquila sakura es el sex simbol shanaroo!! sasuke Uchihaa!! Se que es el niño de quien aun quieres, pero que esto no intervenga ahorita! Que va ser tu NO-VI-O _

No lo quiero!!! ¬¬

_-__Eso no es cierto ¬¬ yo soy tu , tu eres yo , formo parte de tus pensamientos profundos asi que no puedes negarte a ti misma que Sasuke Uchiha forma parte de ti aun –con ojitos de corazones _

Hmp ¬¬

_VALE DEJEMOS ESE TEMA….. VEREMOS A SASUKE UCHIHA DE NUEVOO!!! _

Si de nuevo….después de 9 años…largos 9 años…

_Y aun sigue en mi corazón…_

_----------------------_----------------------------

NARUTO Y SASUKE

-Y bien naruto quien es la afortunada en tenerme como novio a mi??- Si con su ego como siempre

- por 10 000 dolares …. – ¬¬UU

- hmp Naruto arruinas mis momentos baka! ¬¬!

- lo siento GRAN sasuke ¬¬!

- ya basta dobe - quien es la chica?

- pues ella – señalando a Sakura que andaba sentada en el sofa

- Asi que ella….uhmmm la pelirrosa ojos jade…."- formandose una sonrisa del Uchiha.

-------------------------------------------------------

CON SAKURA

"se acerca , se acordara de mii ¿? No lo creo hablare como si nada hubiera sucedido y nada mas eso puedo hacerlo, siempre lo hago" –buenos dias soy Sakura Haruno´-

- Ella es teme la que necesita tus "servicios"!-

- tu? – con indiferencia siempre el que noto la pelirrosa –" otra que se va a fangirl mia , ahora seguro se queda muda o se desmaya"

- a caso vez a otra chica mas!?? "quien se creee?? Me miro mall!!Sasuke me miro mal!!T0T por que me duele T-T no no olvidate olvidate de eso"

_Ohh sexyy , no me lo imaginaba que aquel niño se convertiria en "tremendo" hombre – inner_

"calla no ayudas e! y vete de mis pensamientos ¬¬!

_Vale _¬¬!_no tienes que tratarme asi sakura _¬¬!

Pues no me imagine que eras tu!y por que el servicio de novio? – tienes problemas de conseguir un novio que acaso no puedes señorita haruno ?-

- pues veras mis padres quieren que tenga un novio y pues se que cai tan pero tan bajo para contratar a un engreido i –

- hmp que molesta…

- m-mo-molesta?? ¬¬*!!!! Eres un Baka!!

- tu una chillona-

- tu un estupido

- problemática!

- tarado

- hmp si que eres gran molestia

- tu un bakaa! Kuzoo!! ***!!!! – Sakura ya tenia varias venitas en su frente

- frent…- iba a terminar

- Eres un idio..-

- BASTAA!!!! YA DEJEN DE PELEAR ¬¬ DE RECIEN LOS PRESENTO Y YA PELEANN!!

- gomennasai naruto

- hmp si y tu eres un angel – sarcasmo

- uhmm basta ya….¬¬!

"_Sasuke en verdad que cambio mucho…." " No es el niño , pues tonta sakura como crees que Sasuke va ser el niño el debe ser maduro ,pero de maduro no tiene nada es un engreído T-T"_

Esta bien , bueno Haruno me daras 10 000 dolares cierto?? Pero cuanto tiempo debo estar ligado a ti ¿ es difícil estar junto a una persona como tu es mo-les-to

No te preocupes Uchiha te entiendo a mi tambien me pasa lo mismo ,estar con un chico engreido que piensa que todo lo tiene a sus pies es irritante pero tendre que hacer el esfuerzo de Soportarte 1 mes! Vale???

Bueno señorita Haruno necesito una parte del dinero si entiendes no? Si te voy a soportar un mes debo ser recompensado no es facil …

Hai hai como digas vamos a mi casa a darte tu dinero para que ya cierres el pico! Sabes que cuando hablas me aburres!

Te aburro haruno..?

Bueno pues entonces tratare de no aburrirte mucho…

Hmp ¬¬

Sakura subio al coche de Sasuke, el carro era muy bonito , si pues era de los ultimos modelos , si Sasuke necesitaba dinero pero no significaba que no tenia sus ¡"comodidades!

- Sube-

- gracias que amabilidad es esa ¬¬!"

- Haruno te encanta pelear conmigo no?-

- q-que??o///o no no solo es que no me tratas bien y eso…-

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos pero Sakura tuvo que romperlo se sentia incomoda y tener un conversación podia cambiar las cosas y en la situación que estaban…o mejor dicho en la situación que se encontraba Sakura .. era difícil decir que no conocia al Uchiha si en verdad lo conocia muy bien…..

por que aceptaste el trabajo uchiha??- lo dijo un poco incomoda .. sabia que el Uchiha no le iba a decir .. el era demasiado orgulloso .. ella lo conocia a los 9 o 10 años el ya tenia el ego por encima… no le iba a decir que le "faltaba" dinero asi que sabia cual iba ser la respuesta del pelinegro ante esa pregunta, pero estar en silencio era mas incomodo que hablarle al Uchiha…

No te importa HARUNO- estas sentada junto a MI LADO , JUNTO al chico mas deseado de Konoha , muchas estarian celosas en tu lugar entiendes ,es decir deberias agradecer a la vida que estas sentada junto a MI-tratando de cambiar el tema haciendo que Sakura no se diese cuenta…

YO AGRADECIDAA? AGRADECIDAA?? Yo estoy malagradecida por estar sentada junto a un creido estupido!!! Las chicas celosas de mii , deberian tenerme pena!! Claro pero las bobas de Konoha andan cegadas por el TI por que es muy..-

Muy que?? – acercandose a la oreja de Sakura – muy que querida Sa-ku-ra-

Eetooo ¬////¬ UU olvidaloo!!- estaba roja SUS MEJILLAS cosa que percato sasuke- Ninguna chica que te conosca estaria contigo…-

Segura que tu no? Tu no estarias conmigo?

No no Uchiha lo siento pero no me fijo en hombres como tu , no soy como las bobas de Konoha

Hmp para mii todas son iguales

Pues fijate que no , ellas son unas bobas zorras yo no y si todas se mueren por ti yo no soy TODAS VALE?

_Yo creo que ya nos fijamos en el , yo siii – baba de la inner oUo_

"metete a tu hueco ¬¬ no me ayudas"

Asi le hablas a tu futuro novio , acercandose peligrosísimamente al aliento de Sakura – eh SA-KU-RI-TA? A centimentros de estar a punto de apoderarse de los radiantes labios de la ojijade

P-pues n-novios de mentiraa eh! – esquivando a Sasuke – no te la creas U-CHI-HA!

Te hice temblar – formando una sonrisa- a pesar de todo yo…

Ya llegamos!! Sasuke estacionate ahii ^^u –"No dejare que lo diga NO SEÑOR! EL NO DIRA ESO DELANTE DE MI NUNCA MAS"-

_SI, __Sakura Haruno__ tenía el Orgullo tan grande como el Uchiha.._

Bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa de los Haruno , Sasuke estaba asombrado por la menuda casa , era grande , color verde pastel , se podria decir que era la casa de una princesa , aunque el Uchiha trato de comportarse como si nada hubiera visto..

-Esperame aquí en la sala ahorita bajo con el dinero –

- hmp

Al irse 2 minutos después vinieron las Padres de la HARUNO y se quedaron preguntadose quien era ese chico

Quien eres joven? – pregunto la Señora Haruno

Pues yo soy…- iba hablar el pelinegro

HOLA MAMA , PAPA EL ES MIII NO-VI-O- bajando de las escaleras la joven pelirrosa " sha! Que como te cayo eso Uchiha"

Pero vio que el Uchiha formaba su "gran" sonrisa…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uff terminee!! :33! Espero que lo leann por favor si pueden me mandan ideas para seguir el CAPII plis! Necesito inspiracion!!

Falta poco para que llegue Itachii! Creo k ingresara en el capitulo 5!! Si! 5!! :3 omg omg xD triple!!


	3. UchihaHaruno parte de mi vida?

TERCER CAPITULOOO LISTO –W- SUGOII! ESPERO COMENTS PLISS NO SEAN MALITOS SI?

Si no ya saben como es mi inner de amargada que enfada n0n

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ Xime! Tu eres la que se amarga!! Yo apoyo a los leyentes… ellos quieren! ACCION entiendes a lo que me refiero no?

Yo: Inner pervertidaa.! ¬////¬ si va ver lemmons pero esperense hay que hacerlo interesante inner no seas apresurada bien?

Inner : pero.. bien bien ¬¬ tu eres la que mandas amargada deberias ser tu que sakura en este capitulo

Yo : ¬¬¬¬ las dos lo seriamos ¬¬ no te metas conmigo

Inner: que miedo -.-

YO: ya basta … dejemos leer n0n

Sasuke te amo – conversación

"Sasuke te amo" – pensamiento

(Sasuke te amo) – inner y yo ¬¬

----------------------------------- cambios o flash back "Claro cuando diga ---FLASH BACK--- de este modo :33!!^^UUU

ahh si antes!! **SaKuRa6UcHiHa94**** lei tu coment gracias por comentar y lo que me recomendaste de Sakura y Sasuke gracias!!! me dio varias ideas y aqui va... ARIGATOUU!!!! *0***

**Capitulo III : UCHIHA/HARUNO ERES RECIEN PARTE DE MI VIDA?**

Estaba Sakura echada en su habitación junto a una fotografia de un niño de pelo negro como sus ojos , el niño estaba sentado en el lago sonriendo.. Si saben quien es no?

_Si Sasuke Uchiha…._

Sasuke Uchiha…-señalando la foto- piel morena , ojos negro pelo negro tambien .. alto… gua…lindo "guapo tambien peroo…bueno es mi diario no??? ¬¬" y guapo tiene 18 años vino de Estados Unidos , estudio en la preparatoria "Fuego" solo para chicos … fue mi primer amor… era dulce y comprensivo..pero ahora egolatra , creido , egoísta , idiota, engreido, cree que todo lo tiene con un "ya" ademas de que ahora es mi novio "oficial" para mis padres aunque es MENTIRA y para colmo estara en la preparatoria de konoha conmigo ¬¬ debo soportar al Uchiha 8 horas en la preparatoria , lo peor que tiene una cena con mis padres el martes y pues como ¿ vean mi flash Back T0T

------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------------

HOLA MAMA , PAPA EL ES MIII NO-VI-O- bajando de las escaleras la joven pelirrosa " sha! Que como te cayo eso Uchiha"

Pero vio que el Uchiha formaba su "gran" sonrisa pues por asi decirlo estaba orgulloso de tener como "novia" aunque fuera de mentiras a la pelirrosa….

"Por que sonrie!! A caso le gusta eso ò.ó!"- pensaba la ojijade

Sa-Sakura? Hija tu tu novio? Pero como? Tu dijistes?? Como es esto? Vamos a sentarnos en la sala…-

Se acomodaron y se sentaron su mama le envio a la sirvienta a que le traigan un vaso de agua es que estaba confundia y su padre pues no comprendian…

Ahora si Hija dime por que de la noche a la mañana tienes novio? Y nos dijistes que no tenias hasta te negabas??-

Bueno papa pues lo que pasa es que sasuke de recien se me declaro hoy cuando fui a la casa de naruto…y yo por eso fingi no querer novio por-porque esperaba a Sasuke-kun a que me dijiese que me queria y pues yo tambien lo quiero y como se me declaro lo llevo a la casa y estamos aquí…con mi novio.. sentados… y diciendote esto… ahorita… que sasuke se me declaro y-

Si sis ya entendemos Sakura – interrumpiendo a Sakura que estaba nerviosa que cuando hablaba tartamudeaba algunas palabras

- Y bueno hija pero no tenias que tampoco molestarte tannto sabiendo que era una mentira .. nos trataste muy mal hija- decia su madre entiendo ya un poco las cosas , bueno entendiendo lo que sakura quiere que entienda..-

Gomennasai oba-san es que no te habia dicho que soy una buena actriz ^^-¿?

No Sakura ¬¬ si tu nunca pensaste ser actriz ¬¬

Pero soy buena no mama? ^^UU

Bueno ahora dejemos hablar a Sasuke?no? como conocistes a mi hija?

Pues por….- pero sakura interrumpe de nuevo..

Por narutoooooo!! Si por narutoo!!es que naruto nos presento y pues nos gustamos creo O,o y bu-bueno ahora he aquí juntos y para que preguntar eso no? Ya estamos los dos aquí no?Jjejje ^^U

Sakura estamos hablando con tu novio no te metas hija por favor que modales son lo que te enseñamos…-

Lo siento papá...-

Y Sasuke cuanto quieres a MI Sakura " A mi hija ¬¬" – si el papa de Sakura como cualquier papa estaba celoso de su "niña" no era para tanto pero como todo papa quiere protección de su "bebe"

" Papa por que esa preguntaa" Sakura iba a hablar pero – Sakura deja hablar a Sasuke bien – Si callaron a Sakura aunque ella vio al joven pelinegro estaba de lo mas tranquilo..-espero que lo hagas bien Uchiha – dijo Sakura a Sasuke en voz baja solo para que le escuchara el…- hmp no te preocupes-

Yo quiero a Sakura mucho y lo suficiente por que ella es una chica y una buena mujer que tiene sus metas y eso es algo que me sorprendió de ella , ella tiene una cualidad que me gusta que es muy luchadora y que nunca se deja vencer por nadie – si con doble sentido eso iba para sakura.. y ella lo sabia...."Uchiha.." -Sasuke seguia hablando – es por eso que a parte que la quiero la admiro – Sakura se quedo sorprendida y mirando al pelinegro algo enrojecida si que TODOS notaron hasta el azabache . Sentia que se derretia pero no..

_Ella no caería en Sasuke…. Si..el orgullo_

Verdad A-MOR? – dijo el Uchiha sacando a un Sakura confundia y soprendia ademas de elevar sus mejillas enrojecidas

_Le saco de sus pensamientos…._

"Verdad A-MOR?"

"Verdad A-MOR?"

"Verdad A-MOR?"

"_A-a-mor?" Aquella palabra retumbaba la mente de la Haruno quedandose sin palabras"No Uchiha no ganaras confundiendome"_

"_Solo juegas.." se decia a ella misma" No es posible que aquella palabra saliera de el…no claro solo esta fingiendo claro " uhmm si solo es actuación…"_

Ehh sii!! Si te quiero mucho ca-ri-ño jeje^^ poniendo su cabeza en su hombro …- Uchiha te pasastes - - hmp yo tambien soy buen actor … Sakurita no te la creas tanto…s

Òó lo se!!!

Saber que Sakura??-preguntaba la madre

Saber – saberr… ah!! Que!! Sasuke-kun y yo nos queremos ejej ^^U "Baka Sakura Baka debes de dejar de hablar en voz alta" se decia la ojijade asi misma

Y sasuke estudias hijo?-preguntaba el padre , si el novio de su hija no debe ser un vago no?

Si estudio , bueno este año estudiare en la preparatoria – "que no se de Konoha por favor!!"decia lo ojiverde – de Konoha – como si Sasuke leyera sus pensamientos lo dijo- "Kuzo Uchiha estudiara junto a mi" – pues antes estaba en la preparatoria "Fuego" que es solo para chicos y lo deje junto a un amigo y decidimos estar en la preparatoria de Konoha , como antes .. bueno yo antes estaba en el colegio de Konoha .. y como para recordar mis momentos me traslade ahí , bueno aparte que no tuve que hacer una prueba para pasar por que en el otro colegio yo era el numero 1 y aun lo soy asi que fue facil entrar ahí.

Ohh Sasuke que bien!! Tus padres deberian estar orgullosos de ti , yo si lo estoy eres novio de mi hija....

" Oh oh mama no debistes...kuzo..."

Hmp Si…mi padre esta orgulloso de mi como mi hermano y mi mama tambien…- con una cara calmada el Uchiha aunque Sakura sabia estaba triste por dentro…"Sasuke-kun…"

Y cuando conoceremos a tus padres…? – " Oh Dios! Mama ya basta con preguntas molestas para Sasuke-kun!!!" "No pense hacerlo pero... aaysh tengo que hacerlo"

Mi..- hablaba Sasuke – No! No es necesario mama de recien somo novios a si que no es para tanto mama! – interrumpiendo al Uchiha – todavía es pronto ^^U!!- Sasuke se quedo mirando a la pelirrosa estaba sorprendio , Sakura sabia lo de su mama? El sabia por dentro que si "Naruto..…"pensaba el Uchiha y entonces por que Sakura me pregunto sobre el dinero si lo sabia? "Lo entiendo…" se hacia que no sabe nada … Naruto le conto y para no decir que Naruto es un chismoso , aunque si lo es ¬¬ , pero la pelirrosa era muy buena persona por …. Bueno hizo que no se pusiera triste no? "Haruno…" " desearte las gra…" no le dire hasta que ella me lo diga que ya lo sabia… me tendra que decirlo , pero gracias por tratar de que evita aquella pregunta que me duele mas…

_Si para cualquier hijo su mama era lo mas importante….Sakura lo entendia a la __Perfección_

_O lo entendia a el? Entendia su dolor? De hablar de la persona mas importante para ti? Si ella padecia algo parecido de el y con __EL __aunque ella dijese que no le importase el Uchiha si le importaba y mucho para evitar el tema de su "mama" …en verdad solo salia de la boca para afuera…_

_Uchiha siempre le importo…_

"me debes una Sasuke"- sonriendo la pelirrosa y mirando a Sasuke que tambien le miraba los dos se daban una mirada de "me salvastes" " me la debes Uchiha" "hmp" "hmp? "

-Bueno Sakura tienes razon! Después conoceremos a los padres de Sasuke-kun!!- alegremente la señora Haruno

- jjeje n-nU claro mama-

- Lo mejor es que vas a estar en la preparatoria de mi hija , se veran , esto me pone muy feliz-

- Si amor , es como si el destino los haya juntado – mirando con una sonrisa a su esposo

- n.n si mama " mama por que tienes que hablar cosas que noo quiero escuchar!!" "bueno… el destino yo y sasuke , no mi mama esta loca , no quisiera mi destino junto a un engreido"

-"El destino yo y la Haruno? …. No debe estar bromeando no estaria con una entrometida en mi vida …"

" NO JUNTO CON EL/ELLA" – pensaban los dos unisolamente

Hija estoy muy feliz por ti , por ti y Sasuke , ahora que es tu prometido o novio , protegele bien a mi bebe

PAPA!!! YO NO SOY TU BEBE ¬¬ YA TE LO DIJE!!!!! TENGO 17 AÑOS! PAPA!!! DEJA DE DECIRME QUE SOY UNA NENA "oh ahora sasuke me va a molestarr!!! Arggggg!!! ¬¬ Uchiha que ni se atreva.."

No se preocupe señor Haruno , yo cuido a su Be-Be que tambien seria mi Be-be – mirando a sakura – cierto cariño? "jap me las cobro Haruno" Sasuke le miraba con cara de "jajaja bebe" y Sakura queria matarlo con la mirada , pero no podia hacerlo estaba sus padres , si notaban su cara podrian sospechar algo "maldito… ¬¬ ni lo repitas de nuevo … atrevido.."

Jajajjaja Sakura calmate no te molestes solo bromeo Be-be mia , siempre lo seras para tu padre-

Aja papa no te distes cuenta que ya creci ¬¬ no me gusta tus bromitas..." me hicistes pasar vergüenza delante de SASUKE PAPA SASUKE!! Hmp tus bromas seran mi perdición con sasuke"

Hija deberías dejar de ser tan amargada , debes reirte un poco , Sasuke lo siento mi hija es asi no soporta las bromas … tendras que soportarla asi es su manera de ser..

"Amargada" o,o

"Amargada" o,o

"Amargada" OWO

"Amargada!!! ò.ó!!! PAPAA!!! EL AMARGADO LO SAQUE DE TIII DIOSS SASUKE ME VA A TORTURAR!!

Si no se preocupe señor … yo ya conosco el comportamiento amargado de su hija "jap Amargada" ya tengo experiencia no se preocupe- mirando a sakura. Vio que le queria comer "ya veras Uchiha…" "Conmigo nadie se mete.."tenia los brazos entrelazados y tenia una cara amargada con una niña molesta que no le gusta algo ¬3¬

_Se veia tan tierna… tan niña…_

papa ¬3¬ yo no soy una amargada!!!-"kuzoo shaaa!!!"

ya ya hija no te pongas de nuevo como una….

PAPA!!!! ¬¬!!!

Niña que esta molesta vale solo era bromita no te pongas asi hija

Hmp – voltio su cara toda molesta si estaba hirviendo…"Los hombres son iguales… no tienen sensibilidad"

Cariño deberias tener mas cuidado al hablar ya viste que Sakura se molesto debes ser mas sensible – dijo la mama como leyendo los pensamientos de su hija.. eran mujeres no??

Y sasuke!! Que tal si te vienes a aqui a lael sabado para que pasemos todo el dia hasta el domingo claro en una casa de playa De los Haruno porsupuesto quieres venir? - como cambiando el tema " gracias mama T0T""sos grande"

Pues señora yo o …- Sakura le golpeo con el codo y dijo- SII! SI PUEDE!! VERDAD SASUKITO?? A-MOR?"de esta no te libras Uchiha"

Si A-MOR – Apretandole los cachetes – HAY QUE LINDO ERES ¬w¬- "Haruno te salistes con la tuya"

Entonces Sasuke vienes?- dijo el padre

Hmp si ¬¬ " Si sakura ya me comprometio"

Entonces te esperamos!! Sasuke-kun – n,n sonriente la mama de sakura

Claro señora-

Hijo bienvenido a la Familia Haruno – le extendio la mano el padre de sakura a Sasuke

Si gracias-

Papaa! Sasuke ya se tiene que ir! Cierto Sasuke? – mirando a Sasuke con cara retadora – cierto Uchi… Sasuke-kun!!!?

Hmp hai hai – "¬¬* esta chica creo que me esta volviendo loco"

Bueno papi!! Ya se va sasuke! Vamos sasuke te acompaño hacia la puerta ^^U-

Claro claro … adios señor y señora Haruno nos vemos pronto-

Si claro hijo adios

Si esperamos verte de nuevo , eres el mejor novio a parte de ser el unico de Sakura n-n – adios sasuke

Mamaaa ¬¬ adios "por que tuvo que decir que era el UNICO"

Gracias señora es que soy el unico para sakura verdad? Sa-ku-ri-ta? – mirandola con una cara de picardia que ponia de colera a la pobre Haruno " Sasuke Uchiha no te atrevas a burlarte de mi ¬¬"

Bueno señora me despido – dirigiendose a la puerta – Sasuke te acompaño a la puerta….-

La "parejita" Salio de la sala principal de los Haruno dirigiendose a la salida de la casa Haruno….

Cierto mi be-be debes acordarte que tu papi me pidio que te cuide – si se estaba burlando de la Haruno

No te lo creas Sasuke-kun ¬¬ no me vas a cuidar no? O te lo tomas de verdad eh Uchiha?

Jap no te preocupes Haruno que aquí SOY EL UNICO novio que has tenido EN TU VIDA…

N-no le hagas caso a mi mama ¬/////¬ ella no sabe nada de mii si he tenido novios sasuke

Si sakura … y yo me ligue a naruto… - claro estaba mintiendo Sakura lo sabia pero esta vez se las hiba a cobrar enojando a "Sasuke-kun"

O,O TE LIGASTE A NARUTO??? POR DIOS SASUKE PENSE QUE ERAS HOMBRE????

No es sarcasmo….-.-

POR QUE SASUKE POR QUE NO ME DIJISTES QUE TE GUSTABAN LOS NIÑOS?? TE PODRIA AYUDAR A CONOCER

Sakuraaaa….¬¬**

OHH DIOS CONTRATE A UN GAY

Sakura Harunoo ¬¬¬¬*******

SASUKE ERES UN MARI…

SAKURAAA YAA!! NO LO SOY SOLO FUE UN SARCASMO , ¬O¬*********Ò.Ó!!!

Jajaja vale Uchiha te hice enojar jajaja deberias verte tu cara..jajaja

¬¬ enserio sacas de quisio sakura ¬¬

Me las cobre U-CHI-HA era hora de mi venganza no?

Bueno A – MAR –GA- DA yo tambien me las cobro si?

"kuzooo!!! Penseee que se habia olvidado ¬¬" YAA BASTA UCHIHA YA ENTENDIII…

Asi? Bueno recuerda cuando atacas al Uchiha , el Uchiha te ataca… sonrio con autosuficiencia

¬¬ entendi pero no comprendi asi que tus juegos los juego yo tambien… te metes con Haruno y Haruno se mete contigo entiendes?

Hmp que miedo..

Uchiha ¬¬ deberias tenerlo

Jap eso lo veremos Haruno

Ah pense que me ibas a dar las gracias ¬///¬

De que Haruno? Preguntaba incrédulo el Uchiha

Que? No te acuerdas o,o??

No de que? " Si le hago acordar al Uchiha que tal si mata a Naruto mejor noo"

No naada jejeje^^. –

"lo se Sakura lo que hiciste por lo de mi madre , no creas que me he olvidado , me crees tonto o que? Aunque no te quiero decir pero gracias"- Sakura… Naruto te lo dijo no?

Sasuke… Si lo siento… el me lo dijo.. por favor no le hagas nada a naruto por favor!! –"maldito dobe ¬¬" pensaba sasuke – hmp entonces en el auto no debistes preguntar cosas obvias y que ya sabes las respuestas ....

Solo queriaa… Ó-ó Arggg Sasukee! Solo estaba actuando!! Para no hacer quedar mal a naruto como chismoso… ¬¬ ya te dije que no te molestes con el fue mi culpa ¬¬

Si por que los Dos actuaron como CHIS-MO-SOS

Yaa lo siento ¬¬ Ya vete Uchiha!

Sakura te olvidas de algo? -.-

Que cosa?

El dinero Haruno , en verdad eres depistada y olvidadiza¬¬

Ya toma! Son 5 000 dolares bien? Contento?

Si , soportarte cansa lo sabes no? ¬¬

¬¬ yo tambien creo que meresco mi premio no? Tambien no es facil tratarte

Quereis un premio? – acercardose a la pelirrosa PELIGRO ACERCANDOSE A TI" – Saku-rita….

NOO!no pensandolo no quiero ningun regalo ¬///¬ descansar y no verte es mi regalo asi adios

Sakura abrio la puerta y Sasuke Salio al estar por cerrar la puerta … el pelinegro dijo – Gracias… Haruno..- haciendo que cuando Sakura se cierre la puerta oiga quedandose sorprendida.."O.O Coñoo que dijo Sasuke"

Inner: Te dijo Gracias Sakura

Sakura : lo se pero….

_Si Sonó como aquel día que escucho lo mismo….la misma voz… la misma aroma… nada habia cambiado_

_No no es el… solo la nostalgia… .- _No te preocupes Sasuke…- Dijo Sakura con una cara sonriente , aunque no lo admite estaba feliz

La joven pelirrosa se entro a su cuarto y se echo en su cama.. pensando en el joven chico guapo…

Sasuke… Uchiha….-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CON SASUKE….

Si Sasuke llego a su casa(muy rapido no? xD) y llegando se fue a su cuarto sin cenar ni nada no tenia hambre, se echo igual que Sakura ( que coincidencia no? xD)…

Sakura Haruno…-

Sasuke abrio una cajita.. y saco un pañuelo… verde era su color xD

uhmm ella…debe ser ella?-"No recuerdo bien…"

--------------------- UN PEQUEÑO FLASH BACK XD-------------------

Estaban en el jardin azul donde habia varios asientos…

Adios…- oye niñaa!! Se te cayo tu…

Pero aquella "niña" se fue…

Tu pañuelo…. Bueno…. – se metido el pañuelo en el bolsillo- Tal vez que con esto te recuerde n.n Adios niña…pelirrosa….

-------------------------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK DE SASUKE-----------

Como se llamaba la niña? Uhmmmmm Kusara? Saraku?..... no me acuerdo… pero si es ella……….. la haruno…"Pelirrosa"

Noo no creo no debe ser la molesta… talvez se tiño el pelo o algo parecido no? (noo Sasuke es ELLAA!! SII LA DEL PAÑUELO BOBO XD.. bueno..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

SAKURA Y SASUKE

UCHIHA/HARUNO ESTAS SIENDO PARTE DE MI VIDA… hmp no lo puedo creer..

_No… Siempre fue parte de tu vida.._

-Molesta/engreido…….- Las ultimas palabras antes de quedarse al mismo tiempo dormidos… como si el tiempo los apoyara

_COMO SI EL DESTINO LOS APOYARA ellos eran.. _

_rosa y una espina_

_Blanco y negro_

_Ying Yang_

_Luna y un So_

_Pero a la vez iguales…_

_Orgullosos..amargados xD…l_

_Por eso mismo eran compatibles….._

Termine! El tercer capitulo n0n espero que les guste!! Nyoo *0* ohh ciertoo! Lo del flash back de Sakura XD! Ehmm no supe donde pude ponerle el FIN DEL FLASH BACK- asi que lo deje asi… pero bueno ya saben el flash back ya TERMINO en el final n0n

Por favor!! Coments para xime xime-san!! Mi msn es xime95_ agregemne si desean nyo n-n!!

Nos vemos!

Próximo Capitulo : Haruno/Uchiha.. celoso(a)?

Si el próximo capitulo Sasuke y Sakura en la prepaa!! Wii Xd!

Capitulo 5 viene Itachi esperenlo!! Cof cof hare los capitulos mas largos se los prometo nyo *o* Los adoro n0nn!!

**Nota:Los personajes de Naruto no son mios...Son de Kishimoto-sama xD creo que eso ya lo sabian xD**


	4. Celosoa

Nee chicos siento por retraso pero les traigo un capi de 26 paginas bueno xD es algo bueno eso no?

NOTICIAS : VA VER ALGO NARUHINA EN EL FIC!!

INNER: te demoraste ¬¬

Yo: hai hai pero ya me disculpe

Inner:tendras que recompensar con algo sabes ¬¬

Yo : hai hai mas grandes los capitulos

Inner:*bbaba* lemons….

Yo: nani?? Vale vale si hay lemon!!

Inner:enserioo? Kawaiiiii!! Te quieroo!!

Yo: es la primera vez que hago eso

Inner : suerte sakura por que sino te tiro tomates ¬¬

Yo :T0T no lo hagas

Bueno pongo:

Sasuke te amo – conversación

"Sasuke te amo" – pensamiento

(Sasuke te amo) – inner y yo ¬¬

----------------------------------- cambios o flash back "Claro cuando diga ---FLASH BACK--- de este modo :33!!^^UUU

Tsukisaku no te preocupes y gracias!! Tratare de no narrar muy rapido XD y arigatou de nuevo por leer mi fic!! *w*!!! YA FALTA POCO PARA ITACHI-KUN! XD

CAPITULO IV: Haruno/Uchiha celoso?

Sakura...- suspiraba Sasuke en medio de un sueño donde besaba el cuello de la pelirrosa tirandola a su cama...

Uchiha... – Sakura se dejo caer y comenzo a besar a Sasuke de manera veloz como si ella quisiera tener manejar al Uchiha...

Haruno... eres mia...- Sasuke le susurraba palabras asi.. para que se sintiera en poder de el.. haciendo que la pelirrosa tome su ritmo de el... aprovechando para sacarlela blusa que tenia puesta..

- Sa-Sasuke-kun...- con una voz tierna y algo sonrojada.. quitaba poco a poco la camisa de Sasuke deseando tocar esos enormes pectorales bien formados al mismo tiempo besándolo en la boca.

Los dos jóvenes se revolcaban en la cama , suspirando el uno por el otro ...agitándose por el tremendo calor originado por el climax que causaba ellos dos... se sentian como en un sueño...algo que los dos nunca se imaginasen ... los dos al mismo tiempo latían sus corazones tratando de unirse en uno...

Sasuke se excitaba mas y mas y arranco el brazier de la pelirrosa para saborear y tocar sus pechos moviéndolos y midiéndolos... no eran grandes ni chicos era del tamaño perfecto.... _"Perfecta"_

Sasuke bajaba sus manos tocando el trasero de la ojijade haciendo que ella de un pequeño brinco en la cama y tenga un gran rubor en sus mejillas (ainns sasukito pervert!! XD) esto hizo que Sasuke sonriera y se apresurara ..haciendo que Sakura tome su ritmo..

Sakura besaba el cuello del pelinegro , el cual le quitaba el short y el ayudaba a la pelirrosa a que se quitara los pantalones , Sakura besaba los pechos de Sasuke haciendo que Sasuke se desespere y rompa la braga que lo separaba del "paraíso".

Sasuke-kun...tu...

Shhh no digas nada no dolera…-

Sasuke estaba apunto de .................

RING RING RING RING (EFECTO de sonido DE ALARMA XD)

Sasuke se despertaba tipo shikamaru...-problemático....-

Mierda de alarma me interrumpe mi sueño con .....- hmp debo de dejar de pensar en esas cosas.......- meditaba Sasuke

"Como pude tener un sueño con la molestia...." Sasuke se dio cuenta que le estaba pasando algo ..."Malditos 10 000 dolares...- susuraba Sasuke

Y la alarma seguía sonando.....

Joder... apagare la mierda de alarma hmp se me hace tarde.......- Sasuke se metio al baño y se aseo , abrio la manija para que el agua toque su hermoso y envidiable cuerpo que hacia morir a cualquier chica...

_A un recordaba aquella escena............_

"Esa mujer me esta volviendo loco"

"_O estas loco por ella.."_

inner ¬¬ no ayudas en nada.... dejade decir pavadas... Asi le respondia Sasuke a la vocesita de la "_pura verdad"_

El estaba loco por ella... por poseerla

Sasuke se cambio para ir a la preparatoria se puso pantalón negro con una camisa de color blanco desabrochándose los botones de la parte superior de la camisa haciendo que se viera sus abdominales... – Joder ahora tengo que soportarla 8 horas en la preparatoria.. molestia....- Sasuke Saco su mochila y se fue de la casa...-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CON SAKURA...

Sakura-hime ya esta el desayuno- decia una anciana con cara maternal... trabajaba para los Haruno cuidaba a Sakura de pequeña... era la nana de sakura

Vale Chiyo-Obasan!!! Solo espera un momento-

Ok pequeña sakura-hime no te retrases...- la anciana bajaba a la mesa esperando a que su ñina terminase de arreglarse..

Sakura se puso las pulseras que siempre llevaba al colegio... un maquillaje levemente – ohh si claro me olvide... donde esta mi carmin verde...oh aqui esta!- Sakura se hizo una cola de caballo haciendo que su cabello recogido por el carmin se viera estupendo ya que mostraba el cuello de la pelirrosa acompañado de un cadena...

Bajo a la mesa a desayunar ... el desayuno de hoy era... tortillas... pan...leche ... y jugo de naranja.... – kuzo es tarde... bebió rápido el jugo de naranja y dejo la leche cogió el pan y se lo metió a la boca...

Sakura... ya te hice tu comida y te lo puse en la mochila- decía la Chiyo-obasan sin percatarse como comía rápido su "nena"

Gashas Chijo-obashsan – sonriendo la pelirrosa

-Sakura no te comas todo al mismo tiempo ni te pongas todo en la boca! Por Dios Hime te vas a enfermar...-

Sakura termino de "tragar" los panes y estaba con una gotita en la frente..- Gomen ne Chiyo-obasan ... ne mi mochila... se me hace tarde!!.-

-Toma Sakura-chan ten cuidado de comer la comida que te prepare eh!

-Haiii!!!! Adios!!

Sakura cerro y se dirigió a la preparatoria de Konoha.. Tenia que ver a su Sasuke-kun... " Cof cof cof desde cuando... era su Uchiha Sasuke???"

"hmp inner.... debes dejar de meterme en mis pensamientos- ¬¬"

"¬¬ no hice na..."

Konichiwaaaaaaaa! Sakura-san!! – interrumpiendo a Inner-san decia una chica de la misma edad que Sakura tenia dos moñitos muy guays que le daba toque de "niña dulce" era alta y con una gran sonrisa....

-Tenten Hola! Hace tiempo que no te veía te fuiste de viaje no? Te extrañee!! T0T

-Si me fui... yo tambien te extrañe pero ya vaa.. ya estoy aquí no? De vuelta ..

-Espero que nos toque los mismos cursos !!Onegai Kamii!!

-Yo tambien lo esperoo! Y has visto a hinata-san?

-No ... creo que se fue con su mama a ayudarla con su trabajo en el Club "Konoha RulZ" ya sabes el que tiene piscina , cancha de tenis... Hinata debió tener unas buenas vacaciones..

-Sii que suertuda!! Pero con lo timida que es – supirando con resignación- dudo que se haya puesto su traje de baño... -.-U

-Lo mismo pienso jje , pero ya me peguntaremos cuando lleguemos a la prepa..-

-Oye Sakura me dijieron que...-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CON SASUKE........

-Oye Naruto baka!! `por aquii!! – gritaba el moreno al rubio parado en una tienda de Ramen

-Espera teme voy a llevar ramen!! – cogio el ramen "para llevar" y se fue con Sasuke

-Oye Sasuke como te fue con Sakura-chian??

-Hmp con la molesta...nada en particular

-Por Dios Sasuke no vas a decir que es fea??? ¬¬

-A que quieres llegar Dobe

-A que no se te ha cruzado por la mente tener una relacion sentimental con Sakura..o sea ahora que estas cerca de ella como su "novio" de mentiras puedes aprovechar para....

-Hmp ni lo sueñes no con esa amargada... _"Mientes ¬¬ a mi me gusta sa-ku-ra sasuke-baka" "mierda inner cuando te dejaras de meterte ... a mi no me gusta bien? ¬¬ asi que no fastidies"_

-Ey teme..... – mirada de miedo-....mira...

Sasuke voltio y vio un monton de chicas que corrian hacia el.. haciendo que temblara en la reacción de las chicas... algunas se desmayaban

-Que.. mierda..pasa...

-Sasuke!! Si eres tuuuuuuuu!!! Ahhhhhh!!

-Me miroooooo!! A mii

-NOO a ti noooo!!

-A miii!! Deja a Sasukin en paz!!- dejalo tuu..

-Sasuke teme creo que desde que estuviste en Fuego te volviste popular...- con gotitas en la frente

--------------------------------------------------------------------------CON SAKURA Y TENTEN

- Oye Sakura me dijieron que iban a llegar mas chicos a la prepaa!!

-Si.. ¬¬ que mal no....deben ser insportables...

-Y escuche que venia Sasuke Uchiha....

-Que? Como te has? Digo como y quien ees??

-Como que quien es?? Es el máximo chico dela antigua prepa "Fuego" y pues toda _su banda _de fan girl lo van a recibir hoy

-"No sabia que era famoso .. hmp grupo de bobas chicas¬¬"- bueno no es de mi interés

-En eso concordamos Sakura pero ya sabes como son esas...oye Sakura llegamos a tiempo para ver como reciben a Uchiha "Sasuke"

- Hmp ¬¬ "espero que estes alegre Uchiha" –dijo molesta mirando con indiferencia a todas las chicas...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CON SASUKE Y NARUTOP

-Oigan parenn ya!! – Sasuke se sentia incomodo... era como ahogarse en olas de Chicas obsesionadas- Dobee! Ayúdame!!- kuzo..

-Hago lo que puedo- Naruto recibio un golpes de las chicas para apartarlo de Sasuke .... el fue estuvo tirado en el suelo con moretones y sangre...

-Hmp baka... – Distinguio a una pelirrosa con una coleta y una blusa blanco con una falda mas arriba de la rodilla caminando con una chica de moños...

-Haruno!! SACAME DE AQUII!!- gritándole a la pelirrosa..

-Ayy Uchiha POR QUE NO TE QUEDAS CON TUS FANS QUE TE ACLAMAN!! ES QUE YO SOY UNA AMARGADA QUE NO PUEDE HACER NADA!! " me llamas para sacarme cel.. hmp? Jaja no lo lograras.... "

-Sakura!! Por favor o es que acaso tu..

-No digas nada! Que no te ayudareeee!! Ya me la debias no? Uchiha puedes quedarte feliz con tus fans!- Se fue con Tenten al patio dirigiéndose al panel de la escuela donde estaban la lista de los cursos que le tocaba a cada uno..

Tenten miraba extraña a Sakura ya que la ojijade gruñia y tenia cara de molesta.. era tan rara...

-Oye Sakura no me dijistes que conocias a Uchiha Sasuke..sacando de los pensamientos y murmuros de la pelirrosa que decia "Malditas Fangirl" "Sasuke idiota.."

-Es una larga historia ¬¬ dijo histerica y sin ganas de hablar..

-Bien mejor me callo ... teneis carácter fuerte n.n U

-hmp ¬¬

-----------------------------------------------------------------------CON SASUKE Y Naruto

- Kuzoo.. Haruno..."tendre que hablar contigo después.." – Oye Naruto!! Dónde estas!!!

El rubio estaba pisoteado y con sangre tirado en el suelo-Te-teme por aquii! Onegai salvame..-

Sasuke agarro a Naruto y se saco la casaca y la tiro hacia otra parte haciendo que las fangirl vallan por ello...- CASACA DE SASUKIN!! OMG!! ES MIO!- gritaban las chicas

-Baka estas bien? Miraba con pena Sasuke a Naruto que se veia mal..

-Si-si teme como salimos de esa turbia?

-Tire mi estupida casaca "Mierda Haruno me la pagaras"

-Y fueron corriendo por eso...-.-

-Si..no ves como estan de locas peliandose por la casaca ¬¬ vamonos antes que sea tarde

-Si vamos al panel ..quiero ver que curso me toca..

Naruto se paro con la ayuda del moreno y se fueron justo donde estaba Sakura y Tenten

-Es sakura-neechan!!

-Hmp ¬¬ " me va a escuchar ahora si.."

-Holaa!! Sakura-chian!!! n0n

------------------------------------------------------------------------------CON SAKURA

-Tenten que curso te toca primera hora?

-Matemática..- "Se le paso renegona ¬¬"

-Holaa!! Sakura-chian!!! n0n – decia el rubio con su cara alegre que siempre tenia

-Hola Naruto...- mirando a Sasuke- Uchiha... ¬¬

-Hmp ¬¬

- Sakura-chan que curso te toca – decia el rubio

- Historia

- Que mal a mi me toca matemáticas

Empieza en 2 MINUTOS!!! OIE! VAMOS! A MI TAMBIEN ME TOCA MATEMÁTICA!! Tenten agarro a Naruto y se lo llevo corriendo .."me toco con la loca u-uU"- Uzumaki agarrate fuerte!!- Naruto tomo saliva y se puso a rezar- Por Kamii!! Que me deje libre... T0T!!" Tenten SALTO y brinco por las escaleras haciendo que Naruto se golpiara con aquello..

-Pobre Naruto... u-Uu

- Asi que me toca el mismo curso con Haruno....- decía el Uchiha llamando la atención de la pelirosa

- Uchiha...¬¬ " desde cuando estaba aquí" –que quieres?

- Ahora me vas a escuchar – Cogió el brazo de Sakura y la llevo al salón de Historia

- Uchiha!! Que haces? Suéltame!!!! Tratando de quitarse al uchiha encima

- Ni lo creas... Sakura vendrás conmigo...-

- Sueltameeeee!! Dejame en paz Uchiha!! – agarro fuerte el brazo de Haruno y corrieron hasta llegar al salon

- U-Uchiha que que haces?? – abrio el salon haciendo sentar a la ojijade en una carpeta aprisionándola de la salida

- Sasuke que quieres dejame ya!! Van a venir los alumnos y tus fangirl alabandote... diciendote SASUKE-KUN!

- Descuida Sakura.. son la 7:29 y la clase comienza a las 8 y los alumnos vienen en 10 minutos asi que me vas a escuchar ahora si

- Yo no tengo nada! Que hablar contigo...

- Si que lo tienes...Sakura por que no me sacaste de la turbia de mis fangirl??

- Es que Sasuke me dio una gran Pena sacarte de tu felicidad!!- sarcasmo

-Pero SAKURA!!

- SAKURA QUE???

- TU ERES.. MI..

- YO QUEE??

- ERES MI NOVIAA NO??

- Corrección novia de mentiras.. novia por 10 000 dolares... hmp- cerrando los ojos- Yo no soy nadie... para sacarte de tu "felicidad"con esas sasuke! – lo dijo molesta

- Que? Acaso te molesta?- con cara de "te piye"

- ¬¬no no es eso...- es que yo... no soy nadie para ti uchiha. Solo tu compradora..o me equivoco... formando una sonrisa tristona ...

Sasuke nota aquella sonrisa.. y alzo el menton de la ojijade viéndola con esos ojos que derretían .... y sakura sorprendidamente roja

- Hmp..QUIEN dice que no eres nadie.... Haruno Haruno Haruno eres molesta Mi...Mol..

SPLAMMMMMMM!! – se abrio la puerta del salon y 2 chicas fundadoras de Uchiha Fans Girls!!

Si.. Ino Yamanaka y Karin ...(no tiene apellido XD)

-Sasukeeeeee-kunnnnnnnn!!! Eres tuuuuuuu!!!- la rubia se abalanzaba hacia el chico

-Es ciertoo es guapisiisimoo!!- decia la chica con lentes!

-Este.. y tuu?? Miraba extraña la chica rubia...a la ojijade

-Que haces tu y Sasuke-kun solos en el salón eh? RESPONDE!

-Nada...-mirando a Sasuke- peleábamos por la carpeta...eso es todo..

-Bueno entonces que esperass???

-Que? – miraba sorprendida a la pelirroja que la miraba con indiferencia-"quien se cree? Por que esta me tiene que tratar asi? Kuzoo.."

- Salte de ahí pelo de chiclee!!! Es el SITIO DE SASUKE-KUN!! Asi que PER-DIS-TE!!

Sakura se paro cogio sus cosas empujando a la pelirroja-ups lo siento ¬¬" la pelirroja esa la miro con rabia " no peleare con esa debil y fea.. estupida."

Sakura se sento adelante junto a la ventana donde se veia el patio...

-Sasukeeeee! Te sientas junto a mii??

- Eyy junto a nosotras que no se te olvide Ino!!!

-Primeramente quienes son ustedes... - Sasuke se zafo del agarre y prisión de esas dos chicas

- Yo soy Ino Yamanaka!! La capitana de voley y tu sueño Uchiha-kun

- Yo soy Karin.. No te libraras de nosotras tus maximas fan girl – acercándose lentamente al Uchiha.

- Aléjense de mi – Sasuke ponia cara de asesinarlas cosa que dio temor a Ino y Karin que se alejaron y sonrieron temblando – va-vale sa-suke-kun cálmate…-

- Hmp ¬¬ - Sasuke se sentó atrás de Sakura a dos carpetas de ella ya que sakura le ponía cara de si te acercas te mato"

Karin se iba a sentar al costado de sasuke-kun cosa que el no hizo nada y vinieron poco a poco los alumnos todos los niños se quedaban babeando en ver solo a Sakura..

-me puedo sentar a tu lado – dijo un chico pelirrojo que no tenia ningun interes en Sakura aunque tenia que admitir que tenia cara bonita pero no queria pensar todavía en tener una "novia".

- Claro n-n

El chico dejo su mochila se sento y saco su libro llamado "Mirada hacia el futuro" Sakura se fijo en el libro que leía , era el mismo libro al que ella le gustaba…

- Lees "Mirada hacia el futuro"n0n??

- Si , ya voy a terminarlo es un libro muy bueno y se esta convirtiendo en uno de mis favoritos.

- El mio es ese n-n

- Oye por si acaso tu no sientes que alguien nos mira … o.o es escalofriante.. como si te quisieran comer o algo asi?

- Si ¬w¬UU pero no hagas caso esa mirada viene de Sasuke uchiha el piensa que puede manejar al mundo con esa mirada- dijo no tomando importancia al pelinegro " que se joda , que se valla con sus lolas fans ¬¬"

- Bueno y como te llamas?

- Soy Sakura Haruno y tu?

- Gaara.. Gaara no Sabakuno no espere hacer una amiga tan rapido y que tenga casi mis mismos gustos en libros…

- Yo tambien pense lo mismo n-n

- Ademas de que sea tan popular entre los chicos – dijo volteando mirando a los alumnos con baba que estaban detrás de el

- Jejejej no es para tanto seguro es por mi cabello rosa que parece extraño

- No lo creo , sos ser bonita lo sabe no?

- Gracias Gaara-kun- formando un leve sonrojo que noto Sasuke que se lo queria comer a el y a ella "Quien mierda es el ¬¬""y que quiere con Sakura que le sonrie ¬¬"

Vio que se llevaban muy bien le dio envidia , odio y cel

-

-

-

-

-espera…

- celos?

"¬¬ hmp no lo creo, desde cuando Uchiha tenia celos"

- Chicos Buenos Dias soy la profesora de Historia Yuhii Kurenai para ustedes Kurenai-sensei ahora por favor estamos atrasados abran su cuaderno y pongan de titulo LA GUERRA FRIA listos?

La guerra fria comenzo cuando Estados Unidos y la Union Sovietica.. blablabla – Kurenai dictaba e explicaba haciendo que la hora de historia sea "larga" ..

- Oye Sakura es muy facil historia no?

- Hai , es uno de los cursos que es facil estudiar gaara-kun

- Lo mismo digo

Sasuke miraba aquella amistad que le daba rabia y odio hacia Gaara cosa que el se sintio perturbado por que se sentia vigilado … _"escalofríos" _que venian de _Uchiha Sasuke.._

_-_Sasuke-kun ey!! Entiendes tu?? Decia la pelirroja

hmp por que?

Es que yo no entiendo nada Onegai Sasuke me ayudas – con una mirada picarona

Vale pero si intentas hacer algo... e juro que

Vale vale no hare nada Sasuke-kun nada que tu no quieras n-n

hmp¬¬"a veces las mujeres dan escalofrios"

mira Sasuke-kun aquí dice que la guerra fria lo causo EEUU y la Union Sovietica pero eso quiere decir que empezo EEUU

eh?? Por que dices eso?"estas loca¬¬"

Por que si hubiera dicho Union Sovietica y EEUU entonces lo empezo la Uni..

TONTAA!! La guerra fria no se volvio guerra asi que nadie empezo!! Solo se difunfia que HIBA A EMPEZAR una guerra , los dos paises esperaban que el otro atacara..pero no fue asii por que ninguno ataco...por eso le pusieron fria...(creo xD)

Ahh que tonta que soy sasuke-kun tu sos

UCHIHAAAAAAAA!!!!! Puedes levantarte y decir que cosa hablas con la señorita karinn?

Seguro sensei que Uchiha le pide que le alabe mas!! A su fan girl ¬¬ que esperaba sensei? " asi me vienes con miradas de odio ¬¬ jap ahí muerete con tu lola karin"-decia Haruno con cara molesta e amargada

Es q de seguro Haruno se harta de ti y de todas las chicas cosa que solo me pide a mii que lo alabe!! Dándole mirada retadora a Sakura

Yo no nece..

Haruno callese por favor y karin tu tambien!! ahora uchiha puede decirnos que cosa esta hablando con la señorita..-Sakura y Karin se lanzaban "rayitos" de odio viceversa

Yo le explicaba que...

Sasuke!! De una vez dile que ibas a comer conmigo en el recreo!!

Oee! Karin no digas...

Hmp ¬¬ -cruzaba sus brazos la Haruno – que bien Uchiha..

UCHIHA PODIAS PEDIRLE ESO A LA SEÑORITA KARIN EN OTRO MOMENTO!! PERO EN MI CLASE NO! SIENTESE YA! VOY A SEGUIR..

Pero no es lo que..

SIENTESE!!!

Hai hmp ¬¬ . Sasuke miraba con odio a Kain que tenia cara de "yeahh!!" estaba alegre que sacaba pica a las otras chicas y miraba a la Haruno con cara de "te gane"

Espero que estes feliz uchiha..-susurraba la pelirosa

Pasaron los 30 minutos para acabar la clase que parecia un campo de miradas asesinas era un Sakura vs Karin con miradas que daban miedo..-"Perra" – "Pelo de chicle" – "fea" "frentona" asi sucesivamente y un Sakura y Gaara vs Uchiha aunque Gaara no sabia si estaba participando en la batalla o era un victima que sentia el odio del Uchiha..

-Bueno chicos la clase termino peroo! les dare un trabajo para mañana! bien!? sera las consecuencias de la GUERRA FRIA lo haran entre 2 a verr para no ir a lista empezare por... la quinta fila... Uchiha Sasuke tanto que le gusta hablar sera el primero en elegir ser a su compañero(a) con quien hara en trabajo..-

- hmp mi compañera sera....

-"Que no diga Haruno ..Uchiha baka... ¬¬

- Har

-"Oh nooo-..**¬¬"

- Haruno Sa-ku-ra senseii

- Na-Niiiiiiiiiiiiiii? ó.ó SENSEII YO NO SERE CON EL!!

- Lo siento Sakura pero no tengo tiempo de arreglar las cosas asi que el sera tu compañero bien? el siguiente por favor... Akemii... sigues... se me acaba la hora por favor apresurense..

- uhmm ¬¬ ahora sii Uchiha me la pagaras"...

Bueno hasta pronto chicos nos vemos..-

- Sakura-san ahora nos toca economia no? - preguntaba el pelirojo aun intimidado xD

- Haiii n-n

- Ey haruno a la hora de Salida iremos a MI casa a vale para hacer la area de historia JUNTOS

- Yo no ire a ninguna parte contigo!

- Si vendras o quieres sacarte un 0 por que yo no quiero ... o quieres que valla a tu casa como tu...

- Hmp VALEEEEE!! aremos el trabajo rapido en tu casa y me largo "Uchiha no digas que eres mi novio por casii"

- Asi me gusta Haruno...

- hmp ¬¬ dejame en paz...

-CHICOSS AHI VIENE LA DIRECTORAAA!! SIENTENSE!! y todos los alumnos del aula se sentaron , cada uno pensaba lo peor "ahora que hicimos u-u" " nanii ahora estoy expulsada el primer dia de clasee T0T!" fueron algunos pensamientos ridiculos de los alumnos

- Buenos dias.. soy la directora Tsunade.. y vengo a informarles que el profesor de economia viene mañana de viaje asi que tienen 2 horas de tiempo libre pueden salir a cafeteria PERO NO QUIERO! ESCUCHAR QUE HAGAN LABERINTO O SALDRAN EXPULSADOS! DEACUERDO

-HA-HAII! O.O- decian todos los chicos ante ese cambio de caracter de la directoria rubia

Sakura metio sus cosas a la mochila dispuesta a irse ...

- Gaara-kun quieres venir conmigo a la cafeteria?

- No puedo Sakura-san tengo que hacer otras cosas lo siento..

- no te preocupes yo me voy

- Hmp adonde vas Haruno..?

- que te importa! adios gaara si quieres encontrarme ando en la cafeteria vale? guiñandole el ojo

- hmp ¬¬ ahora veras..- decia murmurando el Uchiha

Sakura salio del salon ..Sasuke quizo acompañarla pero fue retenido por sus fans que le rogaban autografos

" tkss... joder.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CON SAKURA.

-quien se cree el Uchiha... hmp nooo mejor no me voy a la cafeteria sino va a venir el Uchiha ... ire a otra parte ...

Sakura se dirigio a los campos deportivos a ver si estaba alguien y solo vio la cancha de tenis donde 2 chicos practicaban...

vio que los 2 jovenes jugaban bien el tenis pero... el chico de cabellos blanco tiro la pelota en direccion a Sakura claro! de casualidad XD! golpeandole el brazo..

Oh.. Dios.. que hice - fue corriendo hacia la pelirosa que se sobaba el brazo

- Lo siento no fue mi intencion gomen ne

- Sakura alzo la cara y vio al alto cabellos blancos con una cara de apenada .. - No te preocupes los accidentes pasan n-n

- si.. U-U para recompensarte te invitare algo!

- No no no fue nada sigue practicando

- Juggo!! acabo la hora de tenis adios!! tengo que invitarle algo a la chica bonita asi que adios! Nos vamos señorita?

- "chi-chica bonita o///o"

- Suigetsuu! " kuzo me dejo cargo de todo ahora tengo que coger todas las pelotas.. me la pagaras..."

- Y bien señorita le invitare una malteada que le parece?

- en serio no hacia falta..pero si quieres acepto tu oferta n-n "yeah malteada gratis XD"

- bien...

Llegaron a la cafeteria los dos hiban bromeando en el camino como si fueran 2 amigos que nunca se habian visto , pidieron 2 malteadas una de fresa para sakura y otra de vainilla Se sentaron en la mesa , Siguetsu agarro una silla e hizo que se sentase como todo un caballero..

- Y bien como te llamas niña bonita?

- n///n soy sakura mucho gusto

- Yo soy...

- Suigetsu lo se n-n tu amigo te llamo asi no?

- Si ese es mi nombre n-n que bonito nombre tienes cerezo

- uhmm gracias n-n

- Gracias ? si solo digo la verdad ademas de ser linda tu nombre es lindo n//n

- no es para tanto ne!

Sakura bebio su malteada con rubor ese chico le ponia un poco nerviosa..

- Sakura-chan te manchaste..

- uhm Donde o,o? mirandose ella misma

Suigetsu puso sus dedos en la cara justo al costado de sus labios que estaban manchados y se quedaron por segundos asi

- Aqui... haciendo que Sakura se ruborize aun mas...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CON SASUKE

MALDICION ADIOS.. Sasuke bajaba las escaleras con dificultad por las chicas que lo retenian y eso le hacia demorar mas por que queria llegar donde estaba sakura..

Fue por el patio "No esta" , las bancas"No esta"y llego donde la cafeteria y vio aquella escenita aquel peliblanco tocaba los LABIOS de SAKURAA!!

"KUZOOO!! Malditoo ahora me escucharas"y vio como sakura le sonreia

Se dirigio hacia donde estaban aquellos dos..

- Mierda deja los labios de MI novia.. -salio de la boca del Uchiha que hervia y su cara estaba caliente!

- Que tu novia? Pregunto extraño y con resignacion.. "La bonita tenia su novio maldición"

- A verr Uchiha tu novia por Dios!! Deja de soñar!

- hmp vamonos de aquii Haruno

- Lo siento U-CHI-HA! pero no me voy de aqui

- Haruno eres mi novia asi que te vienes conmigo

- Me hartaste Sasuke!! - Sakura pensó en un plan maléfico - si tanto soy tu novia mira esto..

"perdoname sui-kun T0T"

Sakura agarro la cara de Siguetsu se acerco poco a poco como en camara lenta xD y le plasmo un BESO a suigetsu quedándolo atónito solo pudo saborear y sentir los labios de la Haruno encima de los suyos… Sasuke se quedo asombrado… como esa mujer lo retaba y de tremenda manera…

- Y bien Uchiha tu novia hizo eso ASI que terminamos!!! bien? ahora no tienes nada que hacer aqui puedes irte!

- Igualmente te vienes conmigo Haruno tu a mi no me haces esto- Sakura vio que Sasuke estaba molesto , el moreno agarro a Sakura de la mano jalandola

- Eyy dejamee!

- Sakura ven.. te vienes conmigo... – todo molesto amargado- "ahora quien dice que es uno amargada ¬¬ pensaba la ojijade"

- suigetsu... lo siento..onegaii u.u

- No te preocupes bonita.. ya me voy..- retirandose de la mesa…con algo de miedo.. es que Sasuke lo fulminaba con esa mirada que para las mujeres era sexy pero para los chicos era como mirar a un mounstro

Sakura se fue con el sin tener un porque pero se sentia culpable como si habia traicionado a sus sentimientos de Sasuke-kun

- Por que Haruno??

- que de que? Yo no hice nada!

- porque te besaste con el, maldición??

- tengo que darte explicaciones a caso? SOLO TU Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS DELANTE DE MIS! PADRES ESO DECIA EN TRATO O acaso Uchiha ESTAS CELOSOO!!- formando una sonrisa de"Jap de descubri Uchiha"

- No ¬¬ NI EN TUS SUEÑOS HARUNO YO NO ME PONGO CELOSO DE LA POCA COSA DE ESE…

- Por favor Uchiha se te noto la cara que pusistes cuando bese a sui-kun , ADEMAS DE BESAR BIEN ¬w¬

- no le llames asi y no hables asi.. haruno ¬¬ eres insoportable sabias?

- Celoso !!

- No! no es eso...

- entonces que ? -pregunto extraña..- si no estabas celoso entonces que U-CHI-HA?

-Haruno.. me importas ... – Sasuke dejo florecer por minutos los sentimientos de el hacia ella sin saber el porque pero pudo decir "ME IMPORTAS" a sakura era raro por que a ninguna chica le habia dicho eso…

- Que dijistes? o////o haciendo que Sakura se ponga como un tomate..

- Sakura..- Agarro su cara y le acaricio y no sabia por que pero tenia que hacerlo..

- Uchiha... que que haces? A ki no nos pu..

- Shh.... Sasuke se acercaba poco a poco la distancia se hacia corta..Sakura ya habia cerrando los ojos para besar a su principe minutos se querian volver magicos pero la magia no duro…

RING RING TIMBRE DE QUE TERMINO EL DESCANSO

Chicos clases de lenguaje apresúrense- dijo un joven corriendo como loco.. Sakura se quedo rojisima por el chico que paso seguro iba a contar a toda la clase lo que vio … a Haruno y a Uchiha… "algo me dice q el chico que paso es un bobo n0n" dijo la iinner como calmando a Sakura de sus pensamientos…

- Mierda..."estupido timbre , estupido termino de descanso"

- Uchiha vamos ya "Por Kami arigatoauu!!

- oee Sakura espera..

- que? Apresurate! O llegaremos tarde!! Nos van a matar - Sakura corria como queriendo alejarse del Uchiha pero el pelinegro tenia mas carrera que la Haruno a si que llegaron juntos a la clase de lenguaje

- ufff! Por casii- decia Sakura viendo a la profesora ingresar algo desarreglada cosa que eso fue raro para sakura…"que profesora eh!?"

- hola soy Anko para ustedes Anko-sensei y voy a dictar el curso de lenguaje a ustedes asi que saquen sus cuadernos y pongan como titulo la Letura…(No se me cruzo otro tema xDDD)

En la clase Sakura ni Sasuke se concentraba.. uno pensaba en el otro.. como si tuvieran conexion… parecian tan raros que ellos mismos se dieron cuenta…

- "Onegaiii mente deja de pensar en Uchiha" " Uchiha por que hicistes eso u-u" Mirando por la ventana sin importar la clase de Anko-sensei , si estaba distraida...

-" Haruno.. que fue lo que me hicistes yo nunca digo cosas cursis ..¬¬"

Anko noto que Sakura no prestaba atención a su clase a si que le dio tremenda sorpresa..

- Haruno!! lea el texto 5 por favor-

- "Sasuke..."

-Haruno!!**!¬¬ a Anko-san ya le aparecian venitas por su cabeza

- "Uchiha..."

- HARUNO! ANTENCION!!! -tirando un cuarderno sobre la mesa de Sakura ,y la pelirrosa se quedo extraña "ne no tome antencion T0T primer dia de clases y mi primer regaño T0T"

- Si!! Onegaiii T0T anko-senseii yo estaba ...

-estaba que haruno estoy que te hablo hacer rato y estas que te pierdes en tus pensamientos..

- Lo siento senseii no volvera a suceder...

- Haruno te la pasare asi que mejor parate y lee el texto 5 por favor antes que cambie de opinion..

- Haii U-U El arte de leer... leer es comprender.. blablabl(xD lo pondria pero eso no es la historia XD)

i Anko - sensei puede ser divertida y toda la cosa pero cuando se trata de disciplina y tomar a atención es muy directa y no se deja de tonterias… es una sensei buena onda pero hasta un cierto punto..

TOCO EL TIMBRE DE DESCANSO.. ....

- Vale Haruno deja de leer y salgan a descanso no olviden hacer el texto 6 y 7 del libro para el jueves bien?

- Haiii senseii!!

- Nos vemos hasta el jueves…ey Haruno ven conmigo tengo que hablar contigo…- Sakura cogio su mochila y se fue con Anko-san a sala de profesores.. Sakura sabia que le iba a decir iba a tener que escuchar un sermón de prestar atención… asi era todos los profesores…

-Sakura pasa… - Anko abrio la puerta y se sentó en una silla poniendo sus pies en el escritorio…- Lo siento por esto es que me duele los pies… .. bueno al grano Sakura que es lo que te pasa… por que te distraiste??

- No por nada solo que… estaba pensando en alguien … - si la pelirosa no queria decirle nada sobre Sasuke … no es que no le tenga confianza si no que seguro que la profesora hiba a decir " ahh Uchiha me lo imagine.." suena como una decepción como decirlo.."otra loca por Uchiha Sasuke"

- siempre me ha gustado conversar con mis alumnos sobre lo que piensa asi que espero sakura que me tengas confianza y se que no me quieres decir "quien es "… bueno solo quiero decirte que si es por un chico no le tomes mucha importancia si no el se dara cuenta y ya no va ser el quien te persiga si no tu a el y eso quieres? –

- Uhmm o,o – "Anko sensei lee las mentes" – No anko-san pero como le hizo suponer eso?

- Fui adolescente y aun lo soy, tus suspiros que dabas en mi clase me di cuenta por eso.. quien imagina que los suspiros hablaren jajaj….… asi que no te preocupes solo que NO te descuides en tus estudios que son mas importantes bien? – con una gran sonrisa

- Si Anko-sensei tomare mas atención n.n

- Bueno vale! Puedes ir a tu descanso espero que no te molestes por quitarte tus minutos de descanso

- Ne no pasa nada! Adios sensei!-Sakura salio de sala de profesores

La ojijade se fue hacia el patio buscando a algunos de sus amigos..y pensando en lo que paso entre ella y Sasuke…"No es normal.. se lo habra tomado enserio lo del noviazgo ..uhm"caminando se choco con alguien "mierda que no sea el Uchiha" – Gomen ne!! TOT lo siento mucho –alzo su cabeza y era naruto-kun " Gracias Kamii bien que no era el Baka" vio que Naruto andaba acompañado de un pelinegro de piel blanco parecido a Sasuke, por un principio penso que era el , pero al mirarlo bien no lo era asi que suspiro " arigaotu de nuevo kami-sama ne! Que alivio"

Ne Sakuraaa-chian!!! Que bien que te veoo! Te andaba buscando pense donde se metio mi neechan favorita ne? Quieres venir a comer ?

Claro naruto ettto..-mirando al pelinegro que estaba detrás de el…-

Ahh el es Sai ..oe Sai quiero que conoscas a Sakura n-n – decia el rubio empujando a Sai para que saludara a su "hermanita"

Hola Soy Sai mucho gusto de conocerte señorita fea n-n

Nanii¿ *****¬¬ a KIEN MIERDA LE DICES FEAA!!!- Naruto sostenia a Sakura de los brazos deteniendola a pegar a Sai , la pelirosa pegaba duro que hacia llorar..

Ne Sakura-chian que tal si nos calmamos Sai es asi un poco raro n-njeje vamos?

Raro? **¬¬ acaso tiene algun problema conmigo!!! Que venga y me lo diga

Sakura-chian!!! Calma vienes a comer? Para conocer mejor a Sai

Hai **¬¬ me dice lo mismo y te juro que ni tu ni nadie me detendrá a darle una golpiza de su vida.. hmp!

Hai hai Sakura-chian… - Naruto , Sai y Sakura fueron a sentarse en las bancas que estaba frente a un jardin hermoso , el lugar lo escogio Sakura ya que era muy bonito ademas de que queria calmar su ira y sus pensamientos..

-Sakura-chan que buen lugar para comer estan...- inhalando en aire y sintiendo la brisa que daba...-calmante...

Haii yo tambien siento lo mismo ne – cerrando los ojos verdes tratando de concentrarse en la brisa

Cierto....Sakura no? Elegiste un buen lugar...sugoii-decia Sai tomando la conversación

Los tres muchachos sacaron la comida de sus mochilas , Sakura trajo curry con carne , nauto su ramen como siempre ...y Sai pues arroz con chanco asado (inner: ne que es eso xime? Xime: comida n0n omg chancho asado *babas* innner: bueno vale)

Ne Sakura-chiannnn trajistes curry! Y con Carne!! – Naruto agaraba sus palitos y los movia hacia la comida de Sakura - No toques mi comida narutooooo!! - La pelirosa habia golpeado a Naruto con los palitos en los dedos...- No te voy a invitar Naruto ¬¬ me lo hizo chiyo-obasan para mi!

Auchhhh Sakura! eso dolio!no seas egoísta e invitame el curry de chiyo-obansan!!! , su comida es deliciosa sakura-chian!! ne!! Onegai T0T

No ¬¬ - arrimando su comida – Naruto come tu ramen bien?

Sakura si quieres te invito y tu me ...

No Naruto no quiero tu ramen yo estoy bien con mi curry ¬¬

T0T Sakura!!Malaa!!! Ne Sai me invitarias tu?*0*

No Naruto-kun ...

Nee!! Por que?? -.-¡!

Por que Naruto no puedes ir pidiendo comida a toda las personas!! – decia Sakura regañando al ojiazul

Saiiii!! Sakura-chian!! sois malos!!! T0T comere mi ramen y no los invitare..-

Nadie quiere tu ramen Naruto-kun n-n

hmp ¬¬ Sai esa sonrisa me enferma... ¬¬

Y bienn! Cambiando de tema ...Naruto como conocistes a Sai-ku n-n?

Es que me ayudo en matemáticas y en arte.. el dibujo es muy bueno buenisismo dattebayo!!

Es cierto Sai? Te debe gustar mucho arte

Bueno si es mi curso favorito por que me siento obligado a inspirarme y me hace sentir bien...

Jejj que bien ne n-n aun no me a tocado arte pero seria guay tener a Sai a lado

Sakura serás mi neechan pro no te presto a Sai para arte ¬3¬ buscate otro..

Naruto!! Yo no pensaba eso.!!!.- ya exaltándose ante lo que dijo el rubio que solo reía

Jaja Lo se lo se Sakura cálmate cálmate solo bromeaba no te pongas asi nwn..

Hmmp ¬////¬ Naruto! Me haces pasar vergüenza!! Y ante sai UwU

Por mi no hay problema n-n – dijo Sai con su sonrisa que siempre utiliza (ya sabran ustedes la falsa que utiliza ¬////¬ aunque se ve mono n////n)

Y Sakura-chian como la pasastes tu con Historia??

Bueno bien bien ¬¬ algo ABURRIDO INDETESTABLE!! Pero bien jejj ^^U

Y que curso mas te toco sakura-chian?

Economia y lenguaje n-n , economia no hicimos por que no vino el profe , mañana va a llegar..

Suertudaa!!!! T0T!!

Y Lenguaje me toco una profe kaawai! Y buena onda a si que la pase bien.... que bien es la primera vez que paso algo "bien" a lado del Uchiha ¬¬

Con Sasuke¿? Sakura!! Estuviste las 3CLASES con Sasuke?

Hai hai pero como si fuera sorpresa ne? ¬¬

Quien es Sasuke..?? – decía confundido Sai o..o

Es un chico estúpido engreído molesto amargado e idiota ¬¬...

Ayy Sakura es mi amigo Sai..es buena onda pero SAKURA dice eso por que los dos son como gatos y perros

Ahh! Me encantaría conocerlo..

Enserio no te caerá... ¬¬ decía Sakura toda pesimista...

Ne Sakura-neechan deja de hablar mal del Dobe!! Si es.

NADA!! NO ES NADA!!

Es tu novio por Dios Sakura no lo escondas

Novio tuyo pero tu dijistes..-volvieron mas confundido a Sai x.x

Naruto CALLA TU BOCOTA! Es que veras Sai el es mi novio de mentira y le pago 10 000 dolares para eso..."Naruto chismoso!! ¬¬!"

Y por que? A caso te he difícil conseguir novio sakura-san?

Eh? Noooo!! ¬////¬ solo que mis padres quieren que tenga uno ya! Y yo no soy de interesarme en novios Y bueno ... ¬¬ Uchiha me dijo que se ofrecia para serlo...

Ahh buenoo.. y entonces a ti te gusta Uchiha-kun? n.n

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¬¬ NUNCA EN MI VIDA!!

Ayy Sakura no digas mentiras ¬¬ que se te no...- se escuchaba un voz de lejos de una chica que los llamaba "Oh noo que no sea ella... T0T" pensaba Naruto por lo que habia sufrido al solo entrar a la prepa...

Sakuraaaaaaa-sannnn, Uzumaki!! Holaaaaaaaaaaa!!! –venia la chica de los moñitos..Tenten... junto a otra chica de cabellos azules oscuros largos y timida que se le notaba en la mirada al solo ver su cara ruborizada..

Ho-hola.. Sa-Sakura-chan...Na-naruto-kun o////o hola... – Hinata comenzo a titubear de nuevo al ver a Naruto "casi a desmayar"siempre lo hacia pero le daba toque "linda"

Hola tenten-san , hinata-san!!! Amigas holaa!! – decia la pelirosa contenta de ver de nuevo a la ojiblanca!!

Y el quien es? Preguntaba extraña Tenten o.O

Es Sai amigo de Naruto n-n

Hola gusto en conocerte señorita fe...-Sakura tapo la boca de Sai- ne callate

Que pasa Sakura? n-n

Na-nada!! As jugamos yo y Sai-kun jeje "Casi se atreve a decirle a tenten..Sai te salve la vida"

Hola Tenten owo – dijo con miedo el rubio por lo que paso con ella cuando lo llevo a matemáticas – konichiwa!! Hinata-chian!! – Hinata se puso rojaa como tomate ya para desmayarse

Hinata estas caliente tienes fiebre? – tocaba Naruto su frente de la peliazul ella sentia que se derretia y asi fue al sentir el contacto de su mano en su frente "Naruto-kun toca mi frente o////o" cayendo al suelo...si Hinata se desmayo...

Hi-hinataaaaa-chan!! Oh dios se desmayoo!!!

Hinata-san!! Por que pasa esto siempre cuando ve a Naruto!!!

Hinata estaba tirada en el jardín , Naruto se paro y cargo a Hinata con la ayuda de tenten iban a llevarla a enfemeria..

Sakura-san, Sai voy a enfermeria con tenten..Sakura cuida de Saii! Adios!! – Naruto se fue con tenten que estaba preocupada,Sakura iba ir pero no hiba a dejar a Sai solo..."o si" no ella no era mala xD...

Y bien Sakura-san quieres helado n-n yo invito..

Ah? Si aigatou Sai-kun espero que no sea molestia para ti...

No Sakura-san no te preocupes...uhmmm..de que sabor quieres n-n

Chocolate con menta Onegai!!! n-n arigatouuu Saiii-kunn!! ,

De nada sakura-san

Sai fue a comprar los helados en la tienda que estaba solo a 10 pasos de donde estaba sentado con Sakura.. por suerte estaba cerca XD

Deme un helado de chocolate con menta y otro de fresa con lucuma Onegai- tome joven ..vuelva pronto a comprar mas helados n-n

Gracias...- Sai tomo los 2 conos de helados de 2 bolas para el y Sakura..

Y bien Sakura toma!esto para ti...- Sai le dio el helado a Sakura que sonrio con gusto.. es que el helado se veia bueno xD.

Gracias Saii! No pense que me ibas a invitar un helado solo a horas de conocernos...- provando el helado ..la parte de arriba que estaba con menta...- uhmmm esta ricoo .!!

Jejj yo lo mismo pense Sakura-san..ettoo.. yo queria disculparme por decirte fe..

No!No te preocupes Saii!-kun!! ya lo he olvidado ahora somos amigos no ^^U?

Haii... mejor te hubiese llamado feita linda n-n

Ne?? Sai no se si pegarte ***¬¬ o decirte gracias por el cumplido n.n pero sea mejor que no te diga nada ¬w¬

Bueno .. entonces seras MI feita linda? Que te parece? n.n

A MI ME PARECE MUY MAL.. PREFIERO SAKURA QUE "FEITA LINDA"- se escucho una voz fuerte de un chico que estaba detrás de Sakura... "Oh Dios Uchiha" pensaba la pelirosa viendo la sombra del Uchiha que estaba a su espalda...-

Desde cuando te importa como me llamen , esto no te incumbe bien ¬¬ hmp ¬¬ ahora Uchiha que quieres? A caso no vees que estoy comiendo un helado con Sai-kun? eres ciego o que?- volteándose a ver al Uchiha

Yo solo paso por aquí para ver a mi novia comiendo un helado con este...

Aquel "este" es mi amigo Uchiha!!!! Asi que fueraa!!

Nadie dijo que este lugar fuera tuyo Haruno y si quiero me quedo aquí sentado con ustedes...- dijo con decisión sentándose al lado de Haruno

Hmp ¬¬ haz lo que quieras... volteándose para ignorar al uchiha

Sakura-san Quien es el?. –preguntaba extraño y mirando al pelinegro

El es el estu...

Soy SASUKE UCHIHA el NO-VI-O de ella hmp

Asi que tu eres el estupido , idiota , engreído, molesto e insoportable de que Sakura me hablaba ahh gusto en conocerte soy Sai n-n

Jajajaj si es mismo Sai es el es baka del que te hable.. ¬w¬

Haruno sabes la misma descripción que hiciste es la misma que te puedo describir a ti... hmp ...Sakura Sakura debes primero mirarte al espejo para después describir a las personas por que sino no sabrás que tienes la misma descripción que la que describiste ejemplo fe-a...

UCHIHA!! NO TE METAS CONMIGO! ESTÚPIDO! ENGREÍDO! VETEE!! NO ME MOLESTES!!!

Eres una a-mar-ga-da Sakurita...- cerrando los ojos y moviendo su cara de un lado y para el otro..- no no sakura esa no es la manera de tratar a tu novi-o

Uchiha en serio eres insoportable por que me dejas tranquila..eh dejame hablar a Solas con Sai!! O tienes miedo a que te cambie...

Jap miedo yo??? Hmp eso quisieras Haruno....

Sai mejo ignoremos al Uchiha y conversemos por que me esta aburriendo ....

Haii Sakura-san n-n

Y bien Sai tienes novia eh? – Sakura se hacia la interesada en Sai obvio para molestar a Sasuke...

No pero me encantaría tener una... igual que tu sakura-san n-n

En serio? n-n que lindo eres Sai-kun...

Hmp ¬¬ Sai enserio quieres tener una novia como ella? Seguro que en horas te arrepentirias ...

Sasukeeeeeeee-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!! Estas ahii te encontreeeee!!!! Ainss!! – venia corriendo la pelirroja con gafas... extacto karin con una comida en sus manos , ella se percato de que estaba ahí la pelirosa con mirada de molestia hacia ella "Asi que la frentona esta aquí – formando una sonrisa – ahora vera que hago con sasuke-kun" – Sasuke!!! Quieres compartir conmigo esta comida para los dos...-acercándose a el moviendo sensualmente sus piernas y poniendo na cara de sensual según Karin .."Golfa.. ¬¬" pensaba Sakura mirando con asco a Karin que le ponia enferma cuando acosaba a Sasuke.

Karin... no vees que yo...

Sasuke-kun Onegai!!! Lo hice pensando en ti… - Karin se avalanzo a su cuello por la parte de atrás – Onegai... o acaso quieres quedarte con esa? Mirando a Sakura que estaba por enfurecerse

Con esa? Por Dios "esa" debo decirte a tii! Cuatro ojos!- a Sakurale salio los rayitos de sus ojos igual que a Karin y comenzó la pelea...

Jajjaj pero aunque sea puedo ser mas util a Sasuke-kun que tu frentona , ne sasuke-kun nos vamos abranzando a un mas

Que esperas Uchiha largate con tu golfa fan girl!! O acaso te olvidaste que le prometiste comer con ella en el descanso? Ah? Que esperas y vete con esa que me enferma cuando te dice"Sasuke-kun"eh!!

Aja y me ire con Karin a COMER si eso quieres SAKURITA...- Sasuke se paro sonriendo y se marcho con Karin – luego no me reclames na-da...

SII! Sasukeeeeee-kunn! - que lindo es cuando sonriee!! Ains! Adios! Chicleee! Frentona! –Sasuke-kun esperaaaaaa!!

Sakura-san estas bien?-preguntaba Sai a Sakura que se veia como hirviendo de odio..y molesta..

Si si estoy bien! Saii!!-

Calma...- Sai se habia asustado ante ese cambio y actitud de Sakura después de lo de Sasuke y Karin

Te odioo Uchiha!!! Baka bakaa!!

Sa-sakura-san....

Quien mierda se cree la golfa para decirme "esa"??

Saku..

Sasuke se dejo abrazar por ella Saiiiii!!! Se dejo!!!!

Sakura ...

Es un imbecill!! Si que se valla con su fan preferidaa!!!-Estupidas fan girlll!!!

Sakura tu...

Por que Sasuke se fue con esaaaa!!!! Estupido Baka bakaa!! – Oh Dios...- Sakura se dio cuenta de sus palabras sentia extraña y miro a Sai..- Sai jurame que nunca dije eso y solo es mi imaginación .. Onegai nunca lo dije...

Sakura tu estas celosa de Karin y Sasuke...

No!! Saii noo! No es cierto....

Si lo es SAKURA y tu te distes cuenta por si sola... tus enfados y lo que renegaba de Sasuke y Karin.. Sakura acéptalo

No no.. esa es un tremenda ton...

Verdad! Sakura-san a ti te gusta...

NO!! Claro que NO!! SAI!! No digas tonterías!!

Sakura por que una chica estaría celosa?

No lo se u.u

Es simple por que sientes algo por el... sino no te hubieras vuelto fosforito no crees?

Pe-pero Sai-kun yo no...

Sakura... nada de peros tu estas enamorada de Sasuke-kun

No no digas...

Sakura aceptalo de una vez ... te gusta Sasuke-kun y me gustaría saber como y el porque...

Uhmmm... vale... – sakura cerro sus ojos estaba dispuesta a contarle a Sai sobre sasuke – Yo... conozco a Sasuke-kun desde que éramos niños y yo me enamore de el por que yo pase un tiempo con Sasuke-kun que fue para mi mágico..ese niño era muy bueno conmigo, era amable , lindo, comprensivo... así era el, todo lo contrario que es Sasuke ahora... al pasar los años Sasuke cambio por completo ..miraba a las personas mal con indiferencia... aquellas miradas me hacían sentir mal... sentia que mi corazon se entristeciera... asi fue hasta lo 12 o 13 años creo... que Sasuke se tuvo que ir a USA y no pude despedirme de el... pero aunque lo hiciera el nunca se acordaria de mi u-u.... y cuando se fue llore mucho al buscarle y no estaba..ese fue mi ultimo intento de hablar a Sasuke-kun..eso pensé..por que me prometí a mi misma no llorar ni recordar a uchiha.. pero no puedo.. no puedo cumplir a mi misma esa promesa por que yo ... yo.. aun sigo recordando y queriendo a Sasuke-kun aunque sea diferente...- Sakura estaba por llorar.. Sai le dio un pañuelo para que limpiara sus lagrimas – por eso Sai.. es difícil aceptar que aun quiero a Sasuke-kun.. mi orgullo no me lo permite...y lo peor que mi orgullo nunca me hara decirle a Sasuke que lo quiero..por eso trato de negarlo... me entiendes Sai?

Si Sakura... pero ahora que hablas con Sasuke por que no..

No Sai no pienso hacerle recordar nada de la infancia que pasamos...no lo pienso hacer... es mejor asi...

Sakura-san te entiendo... pero a veces s bueno aceptar la cosas

Si..eso supongo... pero nunca le diré esto a Uchiha... … sino el vanidoso sonreira y me dira que tiene a todas a sus pies… y eso me enferma…

Entonces es la mejor decisión supongo n-n todo para que Sasuke-kun no se sienta el dueño del universo..

Alguien tiene que detenerlo no? –sonriendo y limpiando sus lagrimas – sino ha de estar ahora poniendo su estatua …

RING RING RING – TERMINO EL DESCANSO XD

Bien Sakura-san termino el descanso me encanto hablar contigo sobre Sasuke eh

Ah claro n-n Sai guardame este secreto onegaii!!

Vale feita linda no le dire a nadie n-n no te preocupes…

Gracias Sai…

De nada feita…y bien que curso te toca ahora?

Creo que biologia si mal lo recuerdo.. a ti?

Geografia… uhmm adios feita te hubiese acompañado perose me hizo tarde…

No te preocupes Sai-kun que te valla bien nos vemos-

Sakura se fue directo al aula de biología , el aula se encontraba en el piso 2 , en el camino pensaba todo lo que le dijo a Sai sobre Sasuke era tan extraño que le contare eso a un amigo recien conocido, pero Sai era diferente tenia "algo" que hacia que confiaras en el…

Al subir por las escaleras se encontro justo al Sasuke junto a karin y a sus fan girl que gritaban Sasuke-kun , Sakura paso de frente no queria ver aquella escena que la enfermaba y peor a un a Karin que la vio y empezo a mirarla mal , pero Sakura no hizo caso , ya estaba cansada de pelear 2 veces con ella asi que la ignoro por completo , Solo se fijo en Sasuke que le estaba viendo con esos enormes ojos negros azabaches..

Hmp Haruno! Haruno! Ven y ayudame!

Sasuke ahorita no quiero pelear contigo bien? Tengo clases…

Pero yo tambien!!

No te preocupes Sasukin yo te salvare! Ey!! Gusanos!! Alejense que SASUKE-KUN tiene que ir a sus clases o quieren que SASUKE repruebe y las odie para siempre

Ahh?? Noooo! SASUKEE-KUN pasaa! Rapido a clase de quimica

Haruno vamos! Decia el pelinegro que no sabia que no le tocaba clases jutnoa Haruno

Uchiha me toca biologia no química asi que adios …

Algo anda mal con ella… pensaba Sasuke ingresando a clase de quimica

Sakura entro al aula con un alivio en que Uchiha no este ahí.. se sento y distinguió a una pelinegra timida "Hinata-chan!" Sakura se acerco y si era su amiga ojiblanca , tenia cara de asustada seguro por que no conocia a nadie de la clase…

ey! Hinata-san!!! Holaa!

Sa-sakura-chan Hola! Vamos a estar en la mis-ma clase..uhm..

Sii sugoii!!!

Que alivio ne me-me sentia un poco solo aaqui u///u

Bueno ya llegue no?

Si n0n Sakura-san me preguntaba si tu… si tu ha visto por ahí a naruto-kun – ruborinzandose al solo mencionar su nombre, es que asi es hinata-sama xD

No en el descanzo no si se fue contigo a enfermeria por que te desmayaste..

Lo se..pero es que cuando desperté no estaba u///u

Na-nanii???? Pero y tenten??

Buenos Dias! Chicos soy Hatake Kakashi y voy a ser su profesor de biologia bien? Un gusto en conocerlos…

Sa-Sakura-san de ahí le cuento…

Hai..ey Hinata el profesor es medio extraño no?

Eh?? Por que Sakura-san?

Es que se tapa la boca y la nariz es una moda a caso? Preguntaba extraña sobre su sensei "misterioso"

Eso supongo Sakura-san…

Por favor Saquen su libro de biología y lean la pagina 8,9,10 ,11 y 12 que trata sobre el cuerpo humano.. y saquen un resumen… - kakashi se sentó en su silla y empezó a revisar algunos resúmenes de otros alumnos

Haii Kakashi-senseii!

EY Hinata me lo puedes contar ya…

Ah? Que cosa sakura-san? Preguntaba extraño la ojiblanca

Por Dios! Hinata! Sobre naruto! Como no estaba en la enfermeria y donde diablos estaba tenten??

Veras Sakura-chan ….

---------------------------------FLASH BACK DE HINATA-XD----------------------------------------

Hinata-san!!!! Ya despertastee!! Que aliviooo!!! – decia la enfermera que era amiga de hinata, bueno la conocia

Haii…Misha-san donde esta…- Hinata se lenvantaba buscando por los lados a su amiga..

La señorita de 2 moños ah si se fue junto a un rubio… la chica me dijo que vendria…

Tenten-san se fue con na-naruto-kun – decia hinata sumamente extraña y algo "celosa" se podria decir , ya que se fue JUNTO a Naruto.."No Tenten no me haria esto." La morena sabia que hinata estaba enamorada de naruto…por eso no era capaz de traicionarle..eso pensaba hinata

Y bien hina-san como se siente eh? Falta 15 minutos para que termine el descanso y tiene que ir a clases – decia misha tocando la frente de hinata

Estoy bien Misha-san! Arigaotuu! Me-me puedo ir? Dijo apenada la ojiblanca

Uhmmm no tienes fiebre…si puedes irte…hinata-san cuidate eh! –

Ha-Haii!! Misha arigatou.."donde se abra metido tenten y naruto …"

Hinata salio de enfermeria despidiendose de todas las enfermas ..es que hinata era amigable con todos xD… bueno al salir se fue a buscar a tenten y a naruto pero no los veia por ninguna parte pero eso fue hasta que escucho una conversación de tenten con su amigo Lee..Hinata no quizo aparecerse se quedo escondida detrás del arbol escuchando la conversación…

Y bien Tenten??? Piensas ayudarlo??

Si eso creo… fue tan lindo de su parte decir eso… si le ayudare con gusto n-n

Entonces saldras con el hoy?

Pues si! Obvio ademas no quiero defraudarlo…

Conociendo como es NARUTO seguro llegara tarde…

Por dios lee!! Y el vive cerca del colegio termina de almorzar y se viene a las 5 aquí y de alli nos vamos que tan difícil puede ser eso??

Bueno tenten espero que no eches a perder el regalo…

No te preocupes … se como convencer a naruto a comprar algo caro…-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata tu crees que tenten…y naruto..?

Ha-hai…Sakura-san..pero no se …es tenten mi amiga…

Bueno Hinata dices que se veran hoy a las 5 no?

Si…

Entonces nosotras vendremos a las 5

Sa-Sakura-san vamos a espiarlos??

Claro Hinata para ver si es una cita y eso….

Pero..

O acaso quieres que le digamos a tenten? Antes de averiguar eh?

No no!... bien sakura-san…

Vale nos vemos aquí a las 4:50 vale?

Ha-hai

Pero no debes dejar que tenten ni naruto te vea.. siendo tenten vendra mas temprano…

S-si. ey sakura-san ya terminaste?

Que terminar que?

El resumen sakura-san!

Ahh si si me falta poco por que?

Es que nos falta 10 minutos para terminar

Que? Mejor nos apuramos hinata…- si el tiempo se fue volando…solo falto 10 minutos para terminar la clase… de igual forma hinata y sakura consiguieron terminar el resumen apresurado claro XD

BIEN ALUMNOS DEMEN ESOS RESUMENES QUE YA TERMINO LA CLASE MAÑANA TOMARE UNA PRUEBA …

Todos los alumnos incluyendo hinata y sakura XD entregaron sus resumenes al sensei para luego retirarse de la clase…

Hinataa que curso te toca?

Deporte..

A mi tambien ne! Vamos a cambiarnos a los vestidores antes que nos ganen!

Ha-hai

Fueron a los vestidores , se sacaron la ropa que tenian puesto , hinata se ruborizo como sakura-san se cambiaba frente de ella pero entendia que eran mujeres , entonces la ojiblanca tambien se saco la blusa apenada…

Ey Hinata-san…

Uhmm…Hinata estaba en sus pensamientos…"sera bueno espiar a tenten y a naruto-kun" "tenten haria algo asi o a caso a tenten le gustaba naruto-kun sin que me lo dijiese…."" naruto-kun…u////u"

Tierra llamando a hinataa!!

Ne si? Sakura-san? Gomen ne! Que decias

Hinata estas segura que tenten dijo naruto? Pregunto sakura aun dudando de su amiga morena

Haii Sakura-san eso dijo lee-kun..y no me queda la menor duda..yo me preguntó estara bien espiar sakura-san?

Hai hai hinata no te preocupes saldra bien

Vale sakura-san ne sakura vamos… ya estoy lista…

Yo tambien! Vamos!

Las dos señoritas salieron con un short azul y un polo blanco con líneas alrededor azules que era muy cómodo y le quedaban entallado , mas a hinata que les hacia resaltar sus grandes pechos , Sakura se puso su coleta como siempre pero se saco sus pulseras y su collar , Hinata se puso unos ganchitos de mariposas en el cabello para que no se le cayera…

Al salir al patio vio a Uchiha y por suerte no estaba la pelirroja golfa…"que alivio" y recordo lo que habia conversado con Sai en el descanso pero trato de olvidarse de aquello que dijo aunque ya se queria ruborizar al ver a Sasuke en ropa deportiva , estaba con un short y polo que tenia rayas azules al igual que sakura pero esta rapo era para varones , se dio cuenta que también estaba el rubio ojiazul que estaba vestido de igual manera y con una sonrisa…Hinata un poco que quiso disimular su rubor..

Hinata ahí esta naruto todo sonriente…como siempre

Lo se sakura-chan es difícil verlo … me ruborizo demasiado rapido u////u

No te preocupes hinata-san yo tambien te entiendo ¬////¬

Oye Teme es Sakura.-chian y hinata-san!!!! Ne!!

Hmp – sasuke voltio a ver a Sakura se veia tan hermosa en short que podia ver esas piernas bien formadas y su traser… cofcof y su delgado cuerpo… nunca la habia visto asi … era "linda".

Vamos Baka! A saludar..!!

Espera naruto dobe..piensas en verdad regalarle un collar a hinata? Pregunto extraño el pelinegro

Sii sasuke!! Por que?? Tenten me va acompañar a comprarle algo.. sabes que yo quiero a Hinata-chian n-n

Lo se pero me preguntaba si yo pudiera ir ¬/////¬

Claro pero para que?? Teme??

Es que yo quiero comprar tambien o algo asi…¬///¬

Ahh y para quien…para sakura-chian? Pregunto picaronamente…

No es para otra persona ¬////¬ dobe no te imagines otra cosa ¬¬

Vale Sassuke si me permites saludare a sakura y a hinata

Espera Dobe ¬¬

Hinata ahí viene ponte tranquila

Konichiwaaaaaaaaaaaa Sakura-chiann y hinata-san , ne hinata-san ya estas bien??

Hai naruto-kun arigatou…-encogiendo los hombros y pitándose su cara de tomate xD

Hmp hola….

Hola naruto… tu de nuevo Uchiha ..

Sabes que no te libraras de mi Haruno , no mientras que yo viva

Hmo ¬¬ tu y tu arrogancia como siempre me enferma

Tkss… molesta..

Engreido…

Yaaa!! Onegai Sakura-chan sasuke baka por una vez dejen de fastidiarse que ya va a comenzar la clase

Si ¬¬ la menuda clase junto al Uchiha bien que estoy a lado tuyo naruto y a la de hinata ..

Lo mismo digo Haruno jap..

Buenos dias muchachos soy el profesor de deporte asuma-sensei mm mucho gusto… para empezar la clase quiero que se separen chicos y chicas …. Por favor…

Hinata vamos!!

Haii sakura-chan – Las dos señoritas se pusieron a un costado , murmureaban por ahí que seguro no hiban hacer nada por que eran mujeres , otras hablaban de Sasuke-kun de lo hermoso que era , cosa que molesto a Sakura.. "y solo me faltaba que las idiotas de Sasuke aparecieran hmp ¬¬…."

Bien… las chicas iran a jugar voley en esa cancha bien? Seran equipo de 6 , la que no sepa jugar se sentara..y mirara… , en los casos de los chicos jugaron futbol en la cancha que esta a su costado , aquí tienen las dos pelotas de voley y fultbol … a JUGAR!

Yo quiero ser capitana…- levantaba la mano una chica rubia ojos azules si Ino Yamanaka

Ino? Donde estabas? Pregunto el profesor Asuma

Gomen ne Asuma-sensei fui a vestirme y me demore lo siento mucho u-u

Hmp que no vuelva a pasar… y bien quien sera la otra capitana

Yo digo que debe ser Haruno…-dijo la rubia tomando de sorpresa a Sakura

Que? Nanii?? Yoo?? Pero no..

Que pasa me tienes miedo?? Frente de marquesina…

Vale ¡ - agarro la pelota de voley enfadada si estaba hirviendo – YO NO LE TENGO MIEDO A NADIE Y MUCHO PEOR A TI INO-CERDA FEA! de ahí no te arrepientas cerdita!! Tu lo pedistes… Hinataaaaa!!ven para mi equipoo!

Hai Sakura-san….pero estas segura

Segura? Segurisima , por favor hinata tu juegas muy bien voley al igual que yo las dos materemos a la fea de Ino

Pero..

Asi que te llevas a la sonsita de Hinata eh? Jajjaja forma tu equipo Sakurita! Que yo sola puedo vencerte

Sonsa ó.ó ya veras Inoo

Sakura llevo a Hinata y a 4 chicas más, al igual que Ino que junto a sus 5 chicas que algunas de ellas eran del equipo de voley del colegio…

Sakura comienza tu y tu "equipo"jap te dare ventaja…

Como quieras Ino…si tu lo dices gracias…

Y comenzó la partida de voley , comenzó Sakura con el servicio que lo atajo Ino y se lo dio a su compañero que "mato" hacia el otro lado , pero fue atajado por Hinata-san..

- Sakura-san es tuyaaa!!! Mataa!

- Ya lo se!! Ahh!!

Sakura estaba saltando y analizo a quien tiraría la pelota…a Ino? No… y vio a un par de chicas que estaban muy juntas…ahii… la pelirosa lo puso en el centro de aquellas dos que se quedaron parados por que pensaron que una o la otra iba a contesten

Y PUNTOOOOOOOOOO!! Yeah!!

Sii Harunoo!!! bien puestoo!!

Oigan!! Gusanas!! Por que no contestaron!!!

Lo sentimos Ino-sama u-u

Hmp la proxima vez ustedes no estaran en el equipo de voley bien?

Sa-sakura-san que bien ¡

Sii!!

Suerte Haruno solo suerte…

Y haci se paso la hora de voley ,punto para INO! PUNTO PARA sakura! Haci era la pelea "deportiva" que no tenia nada personal….

Sakura falta 1 punto!!!

Dalee!!

Hinata saco el servicio, respondió una pelinegra amiga de INo – Ino tomaa!! – La rubia salto para matar "toma esto Haruno " laco un golpe fuerte …

Sakura!!!! Cuidado!!!

No te preocupes!!!

Sakura respondía esa pelota fuerte aunque con algo de dificultad "esto no me detendrá Inoo!!"- toma Hinata-san!! – Hinata Salto para dar la victoria esperada por Sakura..

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Ganamosssssssssssss!! Si Hinata le pego bien a la pelota e hizo el punto que hacia ganar a su equipo de ella y sakura

Hinataa-san te quieroo!! Ven para aca!! Ahh ganamosssssssssssssss!!!- abrazando a la pelinegra

Eh sakura-san! Si ganamos n-n

Eyy Haruno tuvistes suerte ¬¬!!

Suerte ¿ te ganamos Yamanaka

Hmp ¬¬

- Bien Chicos ya termino la clase , felicitaciones a las chicas por su juego de voley y a los chicos de su buen partido de futbol… y a las porristas de "Sasuke" por apoyar a su equipo..

Pueden irse ya es Salida…

-Sakura y Hinata se fueron a cambiarse de ropa que estaba con sudor "puagh 3" junto a Ino que las fastidiaba…

Ne Sakura-san vamos a ir hoy dia cierto?...

Hai Hai Hinata-san

Ey Sakura-san me pasas mis zapatos onegaii u///u

Claro Hinata … toma!-Sakura se agacho para coger los zapatos de su amiga y aprovechado la de ella xD

Ne Sakura-san no he visto a tenten cuando pasamos por los salones…

Uhmmm que raro yo tampoco..debe estar en laboratorio…

Eso supongo… como debo de actuar ante ella sakura-san? Es que yo me voy con ella a casa

No debes actuar solo se tu misma como siempre con ella y nada mas

Uhmm claro…

Ey Hinata vamos ya estas lista

Haii ahí voy…- Hinata se saco los ganchitos y se peino el cabello…..- uhmm asi esta bien

Hinata salio de los vestidores junto a Sakura y al llegar a la salida distinguio a un pelinegro que tenia las manos en su bolsillo como esperando a alguien…

que quieres Uchiha a caso esperas?

Si…que acaso se te olvida que vamos a hacer el trabajo de historia

Ahh si.. AHH SII??? Ò.Ò NANIII?? SE ME OLVIDOOOOOOOOOO! NANII

Sakura… que tal si solo trabajamos hasta las 4:40 por que a las 5 :00 tengo que salir..

Ahh sisisi por supuesto!! Uff "arigatou sasuke gracias Sasuke?? "

Ne Hinata ya me voy adios!!

Si te espero sakura-san…

-UCHIHA! VAMOSS! RAPIDO ANTES QUE SE NOS HAGA TARDE!TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER!

-Hai hai ¬¬ molesta..

---------------------------------------------------

-alo? Papa ya estoy en Konoha llegaste bien a USA?

Hai.. hijo cuida bien de Sasuke y porfavor dile las razones por que no me despidi de el… onegai

-No te preocupes oto-san yo le digo a sasuke-chan…

Itachi cuidalo bien y en el colegio…

-Claro papa no te preocupes ya converse con Tsunade-sama y me dijo que mañana comienzo con clases de ecomia y seguro que me toca con Sasuke-chan… mandale saludos a mama y que se recupere…

-Adios hijo.. ve a casa sasuke ya esta por llegar

Adios oto-san…vale ya voy para la casa. – el pelinegro mayor salio del teléfono publico con una sonrisa…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

SAKURA Y SASUKE

Haruno por aquí… rapido

Uhmmm que dices?...

Haruno pasa algo? Tocandole los hombros y alzando su cara con delicadeza

No nada Uchiha solo que siento que alguien nos vigila…

Que?-pregunto extraño "alguien nos vigila?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- Asi que mi hermanito y esa chica pelirosa…. Uhmm – formando una sonrisa malevola al estilo itachi-san xD – interesante….- Itachi estaba detrás escondido de una pared viendo a su hermanito con la ojijade…- hermanito nada mal…nada mal esta esa chica....que tengas suerte sasuke-chan porque ya llegue..

Siento por la demooro gomenasaiii!! T0T!!! pero para sorpresa me tome 26 hojas para hacer este capitulo tratare de hacerlo asii onegaii si escribo rapidoo T0T!! lo siento nee!! T0T bueno estuvo bien sacarles celos a Sasukito…owo!!! Que ha sakura claro…owo bueno XD espero que les guste el proximo capitulo ne espero coments!! Plis! Nosean malitos si no no hare capitulos largos *w*

CAPITULO V : Mi profesor de economia: Itachi-sensei?


End file.
